Clandestine
by NavyPhoenix
Summary: She doesn't see herself as a hero. She's a weapon; dangerous and deadly. What she can do doesn't save people and she has no business being around those who can. So why do they believe she can be more? Marvel Cinematic Universe. Eventual Steve/OC - Chapter 13: "The ending is the beginning, Eleven. When you find where it began, you'll find the right ending."
1. Pre-Avengers Part 1

**First off, _HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS EVANS_! In honor of this day, I'm posting my newest story. :)**

**Hello one and all. Thank you for taking the time to check out my story.**

**I started this before I saw The Winter Soldier on opening weekend and I have so much planned. My OC does play a large role leading up to those events so references made and hints dropped will appear throughout.**

**_Clandestine_ will be an OC insert to the MCU and I emphasize that it will be slow-burn. I'm starting a few months before the beginning of The Avengers so you all can get an understanding for my to-be-named-in-a-later-****chapter OC.**

******The relationships my OC has with each Avenger will be covered. Steve and Tony will be the most out of everyone.**

**Parts, such as the beginning of this story, will be written in third person narrative, with the occasional third person in dialogue only. But the majority of the story is written in first person.**

**Outfits for my OC will be on my Polyvore page (link on my profile since I can't link it or my sets in the story itself) so go there for those sets in _Clandestine_.**

**I will be using a translation system on my laptop for when another language is spoken. Those translations will be at the bottom of each chapter so you won't have to wonder what was being said****.**

**Whoo! I think I covered everything. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story and if you made it to the end of this rather long AN, I thank you.**

**Any and all mistakes going forward are mine.**

**Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own anything Marvel. The OC, original ****plot line and anything not recognized or affiliated with Marvel Entertainment is mine.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Pre-Avengers Part 1

December 21st, 2010

Director Nick Fury stood on the bridge of the Hellicarrier with his posture straight and gloved hands folded tightly behind his back. His one good eye looked over the dark clouds as the aircraft flew through the skies undetected. If any one asked what he was thinking about, he would tell them nothing. The truth, in fact, was a lot was on his mind; he could share that with but a select few. Nothing ate away his ease more than hoping that they wouldn't arrive at the destination too late.

"We're five miles out, sir."

"Good. Notify Agent Barton." he says as he faces Agent Maria Hill. He can tell by the look on her face that she wants to ask what they were doing in Russia. He leaves no room for such inquiries. "And prepare a jet."

"Yes, sir."

Fury walked to the launch deck in near silence, leaving his boots to make the only sounds. It was empty per his orders except for the one man whom he'd be bringing with him on this mission. They greeted each other silently. "Wheels up, Agent Barton. Time is of the essence."

"Yes, sir." Clint Barton said as he took the controls to the Quinjet. The location having all ready been given, he took off with the director in the co-pilot seat.

The weather in Russia was freezing cold. Snow fell from the skies and had left a thick, untouched blanket on the ground. Clint expertly landed the jet in a field and opened the ramp. "How far out, sir?"

"Less than a mile."

Clint grabbed his bow and quiver, strapping the latter to his back. Fury checked his sidearm before placing it back in his holster.

They were there for one reason. To bring in a known threat or to take them out before they could do any more harm. SHIELD had gotten very little on the subject over the course of the 23 months of investigation since they first caught wind of them.

During that time span, they had assassinated 14 men and women over the entire world. They didn't know what those people had in common but it was enough to bring it to the attention of the World Security Council. If this assassin was working on a way to get out like his ground contact had said, Fury knew that whoever they worked for wouldn't just let them walk away.

"Be cautious, Agent Barton. This person is extremely skilled in many areas and considered to be very dangerous. Our first priority is to bring them in. If all else fails, we take them out here." orders Nick before they headed towards the one place where the subject would be able to make a run.

They move swiftly and silently, making good time. Upon reaching a clearing Fury held up his hand, signaling Barton to hold his position as he scanned the area. From the trees they watched a figure break through the tree line in a sprint North of their position, followed by at least ten heavily armed men in close pursuit. Clint removed one of his arrows and aimed at the men, an explosion sounding seconds after.

Fury released rounds of bullets in seconds and soon the armed men were no longer a problem. Getting to his feet, Nick said over his shoulder, "Get to a high spot, Agent Barton. Wait for my signal." he quickly changed his mag and takes chase after his subject.

He followed a growing trail of blood that speckled the footprints in the white snow. It didn't take long for him to catch up. Seeing the figure a few meters in front of him, he called out, "Wait. Wait, I just want to talk."

The person turned around. In the moonlight that shone through a hole in the clouds above, Fury could make out the face of a girl who had be around the age of 20. Her dark colored hair covered half of her face and she was favoring her left leg. "You're friend in the trees tells me otherwise." she says through the howl of the wind.

Fury furrowed his brows in wondering how she knew where Barton was. "Barton, stand down." he says into his comm, knowing well enough that in this situation Barton wouldn't. He turned back to speak to the girl. "You've been on SHIELD's radar for a long time. It wasn't until a week ago that we got a location on you. You're a hard woman to track down."

"If this is your attempt at trying to recruit me into some secret organization, I'll pass." she turns and starts to limp away. "Thanks for the help back there. Have a good life."

"I can't just let you walk away." Fury takes a couple of careful steps towards the girl. His hand hovers over his gun. "I'm giving you a chance to change. To have a new life." He let it go without saying that he would have to take her out if she didn't accept. He wanted her to know that she had a choice; he wanted to give her a chance to do the right thing.

"That's the same thing they told me, over all of those years, the same lies." she paused for what felt like eternity, hanging her head as she thinks back. "I just took control of my life. I'm not going to let anyone else take it from me."

With the light from the moon, Fury was close enough to see the rage on her face, he could hear the venom of hatred in her voice as she looked at him. Then an unknown object appeared in her hand.

He takes a step back. "Let us help you."

"I don't need anyone's help."

Just as he gave Barton the signal to take the kill shot, a flash lit up the night sky and a loud echoing noise brought both men to their knees. Their eyes burned and a sharp ringing noise vibrated loudly in their ears.

"Agent Romanoff, status." Fury said once he could hear. His vision was still blurry from whatever the girl had set off. He could see Barton stumble towards him and knew that the archer was in the same amount of discomfort as he was. Maybe even more since he had fallen out of a tree.

"I'm seconds away." came Natasha Romanoff's reply. "I saw the entire thing. She's in the wind."

"Agent Barton, status?"

"Ugh, my sight is shot; everything is blurry." came a grimaced reply, followed by a string of curses. "She got away?"

"This time, yes." Fury sighed deeply as he pulled himself to his feet. "We'll be better prepared net time."

Agent Romanoff flew the Quinjet back to the Hellicarrier and helped a complaining Clint to the MedBay. While the archer was getting his eyes looked at, Natasha had a conversation with Director Fury.

"Think we'll find her again?"

"I do. It might not be any time soon, but eventually, she'll surface." Fury pursed his lips before adding. "And when she does, we'll be ready for her."

"Does the Council know you want to bring her in, not kill her?"

"Its... very unlikely, Agent Romanoff. This one I want kept under wraps. For now, just the three of us know about her. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

March 27th, 2011

_Why is it snowing in March? Just, why? It's spring!_

The cold air numbed my face as a drizzled breeze flew through the overcast England skies, making the air thin. The clouds were growing darker with each passing hour and the smell of a storm hovered over me.

God, I hate the cold. But I ignored it.

Like I was trained to do.

My long hair was tussled slightly beneath my hood, brushing my face. It did nothing to distract me from the task at hand. I adjusted the binoculars a few clicks so that I could see further into the room I was surveilling.

The woman I was watching, a professor at Oxford here in London, was sitting at a desk with her back to the window. I've been watching her since dawn, following her to the school she teaches at, then directly back here to her apartment. No trips to the store, or tea with a friend. She had business here.

From the get go it seemed too perfect, too easy. None of the others I confronted prior to this were as easy and I frowned at its simplicity, not liking it one bit.

_Because she knows I'm coming._

Hours passed by without her doing much. I spared a quick glance at my watch before peering back through the binoculars. The woman had crossed the room now, away from the window and out my line of sight. Regardless if it was a trap of some kind or not, it was time to move.

I slid out of my thicker coat, then scaled down the roof ladder and crossed the empty streets before taking the main stairs up to the top floor. After checking my surroundings, I walked down the hallway until I reached the room I needed.

It had taken me months to reach this point. I had searched all of central England for this person who was rumored to have answers to the questions that had racked my brain for as long as I could remember.

During my life, I'd lived knowing one thing; that I was a weapon whose sole purpose was to kill.

I studied different styles of combat fighting and self-defense early on, knew how to assemble countless numbers of weapons before my 12th birthday, endured various mental and physical torture techniques, had my first kill was at the young age of 15... the list goes on.

All in the name of being the best assassin. _Their best weapon._

It wasn't until four months ago that I finally managed to break free of my... employers; who they were, who they are, I still don't know. I was never told who they were or who I worked for. I made it my mission to find out the truth about my life, to get revenge on those who took so much from me.

In those four months since my search began, I've come up with nothing. No leads of any kind.

Obviously, that was easier said than done.

This wasn't the first lead I had gotten since I'd escaped. But it was more promising than those before and there was no way in hell I was going to let it slip out of my hands.

Without wasting another second, I picked the two locks on the door, my weapon drawn and ready as soon as it clicked open. Once entered, I scanned each room in a thorough haste, eager to find the woman. Reaching the office where I saw her last, I waited a beat before breaking the threshold.

There she was, standing in front of her towering bookshelf, the smell of a fireplace filling the room. I knew that it was only a matter of time before someone tried to contact her; a woman of her importance never went long without talking to someone about something. Plus, I needed answers fast as time was not on my side. I've already been in London for far too long.

I closed the distance between us and placed my weapon against the back of her head roughly.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you came knocking down my door, Eleven." she says calmly in thick Russian. I narrowed my grey eyes. "Most people thought it'd take you weeks, months even, to get to me. They don't know you like I do."

"Shut up! I want answers! I know Eleven, or K, isn't my real name. Those are just bloody numbers and letters to you sick people." I ignored her comments not wanting to be there longer than needed. I pressed the gun harder. "No more lies! Start. Talking."

"My dear, you don't know what you're doing."

I grabbed her shirt and turned her so that she could see me. I didn't waver and moved my weapon to just under her chin. "Я знаю точно чего я делаю."

"Do it. Kill me; I can see it in your eyes that you want to. Its all you know." the woman made a ticking sound and then laughed. She was stalling. But for what? "You'll never make it out of England alive. It was all a set-up to get you out in the open. But you knew this. You're just a girl desperately searching for things that aren't and will never be there. Right now there are people looking for you, hunting you, like the animal you are. They'll get what they want and in the end, we'll win. Just like we always do."

"That's not for anyone to decide but me. I know you'll never give up. But know this; neither will I." I shove her aside, hard into the bookcase. Items tumble to the ground but she doesn't waver.

Even while I was at a slight loss at what to do next, I didn't lower my weapon from her head. This was what I spent countless hours and sleepless nights searching for? A pawn? A trap? I was still sure that she knew something that could help me but I was out of time. I couldn't play mind games with her.

"You won't talk, fine." I smirk when I see a small hint of fear in her eyes. She knows what I am capable of, what I can do. I relish the thought of knowing that they haven't forgotten what they made me into. "Я как раз сделаю пример из вас."

All of the sudden, a flashing movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was enough of a warning to tell me I had to move. I turned and jumped over the large wooden desk behind me just as a projectile sailed past me. I'm fast but not fast enough as a burning sensation on my arm tells me. I looked up to see an arrow embedded into the wall.

"Come out! There's nowhere to go!" yells a voice.

Something wasn't right; her people didn't use arrows. Yes, they were trained in nearly every weapon known to man, but I'd never seen arrows used in the field. It just wasn't right.

This had to be a third party.

But the question was, were they here for her or me?

* * *

**Translations from Russian to English via SysTran**

"Я знаю точно чего я делаю." = "I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Я как раз сделаю пример из вас." = "I'll just make an example out of you."

* * *

**Hope you follow and favorite and review; I'd love to hear your thoughts. This is only the beginning.**

**Next chapter:**

"Well, your man killed my only informant. If I see him again, it won't end very well for him."


	2. Pre-Avengers Part 2

**Thank you to those who are following and have favorited "Clandestine". And big thank you to hyourin-kusabana for reviewing the first chapter.**

**There's a little background info about my OC in this chapter, too. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 - Pre-Avengers Part 2

March 27th, 2011

I take a deep breath and look around. To my right the woman's lifeless eyes stare at me, an arrow embedded deep in her chest. To my left, maybe thirty feet away, is a floor to ceiling window and behind that window is the fire escape.

The fire escape I parked my bike near.

_My escape._

I knew I was fast enough to make it there, fast enough to run down the six flights of stairs, hop on my bike and get the hell out of here. My only problem is this guy was using arrows. The burning and wetness on my arm told me that he had damn good aim, too.

_Think, think, think. See the situation, find the answer, __confront the problem__._

But it was too risky to hope to be fast enough not to get hit, again. If I'm going to make it to my bike, I have to take this guy out first. He killed the woman in cold blood, without asking questions, so he isn't one of hers. The fact the he is using arrows as his choice of weapon quickly tells me two things: that he relies on his vision and probably hearing most of all so what I need to do was take away those two things. Then I can make my escape. And I didn't have to kill him, which, for me nowadays, is a plus.

I reach over the desk and fire until my weapon clicks on empty while at the same time moving closer to my exit. I change my mag out, wincing at the pull on my arm, then reach in to my jacket pocket for a small device.

"Don't make this harder on yourself! Surrender now!" he evenly, forcefully.

_Like I'm about to do that!_

"Surrender has never been part of my vocabulary!" I throw my flash grande over the desk right before I emptied ten rounds into the window. When I hear the familiar _pop! _of the device I take off in the direction towards the window, shielding my face with my arms as I crashed through the cracked glass, groaning as my body slammed into the railing. Behind me I hear the man groan himself as he stumbled and cursed around in the office.

I run.

I take two or more steps at a time, slipping once on a patch of ice and twice more as I glanced above me to see if I am being followed. I landed with a crash on the second to last landing. The metal of the fire escape creaked above me from the weight of the man pursuing me at a very fast pace.

I can see my bike through the thickening sheets of snow, it was less than twenty feet away and I started it remotely. Ten feet away. I look over my shoulder again, see the arrow that was aimed at me. Six feet. I turned back around, threw my leg over the seat and revved the engine, shooting down the alley way and into the empty street.

A second later a yell escaped from my mouth just as I turned the corner, a fire like pain engulfed my right side. I looked down and saw that the arrow had cut through my jacket and the area just above my hip. I can feel the blood seeping through, can feel is running down my side and knew I couldn't go much further before I passed out from blood loss.

Placing my hand over the wound, I tell myself that I need to find a place to lie low until I could leave the country.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean _she's gone,_ got away, not here anymore. She used those same flash grenades like the first time we met her; 'cept this one emitted a higher pitched noise. Slipped right out."

"Are you all right, Agent Barton?"

"Fine. Ears are ringing a little, but the flash didn't affect me. I did clip her a couple of times but in this storm it'll make finding her again hard."

"Track her any other way you can. What can you tell me about the professor?"

"Nothing useful. All of her IDs here are fake; I sent a photo for the techs do to a facial rec, they should have something in a few hours."

"Okay. Do what you can there then come back to the Hellicarrier for a debrief."

"Copy that."

* * *

To say that my day hadn't gone well... well, let's just say that it hadn't gone well. Other than my one lead ending up dead, a group of some kind now on my ass, I was back to square one. And square one sucked.

I need to find a place to take shelter. After I stop to get medical supplies. Purchasing said medical supplies wasn't easy; my paling face, rain and snow soaked body and blood stained side surely made me stick out more than I wanted or needed at this point. I cursed myself for not making time to stock up on supplies. When I had what I required I left money on the counter before the shop owner could ask any questions. (Or call the police.)

I drive through the storm until the pain becomes too much. My vision is dancing and I'm shivering from everything but the freezing cold. Two signs of blood loss and a fever. I spot a motel sign and make my way to a room that hadn't been cleaned yet. I empty the contents of my bag onto the bed and ease out of my blood stained jacket and shirt.

Three painstakingly long hours later, my side and arm were cleaned, stitched and bandaged. I wonder if either will scar, but not for long. There are more important things to worry about. Right now I just have to wait; they'll heal soon enough.

It had taken a lot out of me and I wanted nothing more than to crawl into the unmade bed and sleep for days. After I scouted the area around the motel, I deemed it safe enough to get a couple hours of sleep. Before dawn, I'd move out again to one of my safe houses on the coast where I would be able to rest longer and do some more research, where I'd make my next move.

It was the middle of the night when I found that I would not be able to get to sleep. My watch read after five, today is Sunday. It's the 28th and if I play my cards right, I can be back in the US by Wednesday evening at the latest.

I shower-oh, man that shit hurt!- and got dressed in an extra set of clothes and erased any trace that I was ever in that room. The sheets with specks of blood, my old and worn clothes, were trashed and burned and I wiped everything I touched down with a towel. Grabbing my helmet and bag, I headed for the door, eager to get back to the states but disappointed that my European trip proved fruitless.

Before I get on the road, I stop at a run down diner close by the motel. I couldn't remember the last time I actually ate something that wasn't packaged or dried; my stomach growled as soon as the smell of greasy food reached my nose.

Taking a booth near the back that was right by the door, I ordered a large cup of coffee and the breakfast special: two pancakes, two meats, probably bacon and sausage, eggs, hash browns, and orange juice.

So here I am, waiting, something I don't like doing because it makes be feel vulnerable. With nothing else to do but look over my shoulder every minute I take this opportunity to update my tablet of my... condition.

Its a long story, one that I still don't understand. And ever since I escaped back in December, I had made sure to write down everything that happens so that, one day, when I find someone who can help me understand it, they'll have all the information they need so that they can find a way to get rid of it.

It started in the late winter of 2006, a week or so after my 18th birthday. Or the day that was designated as my birthday per one Agent 27. That's what the guards there were called, by numbers. One through who the hell knows. And those on the lower end of the food chain, like myself at the time, were called by letters. I was only known as K. (People in the labs, for some odd reason, preferred to call us by numbers, so I was Eleven.)

On that lower food chain there were 26 of us total. 20 men and six women, all between the ages of 18 and 22 at the time. I was the youngest, by given birth date, out of everyone. All of us were raised from a young age to be the best assassins that (unknown) organization had ever seen the likes of.

(We were told that we were born at that base, but as I got older I knew that to be a lie. We were in Russia and, after listening to some doctors talk, I learned that I am American. Just something else I am looking into.)

From childhood we were trained in different military combat fighting styles, foreign fighting styles, marksmanship and some other things that I'd much like to forget how to do. We learned to speak different languages, too. All the necessities to being an assassin were there for us to learn.

That first week after my birthday we had a six day training exercise that would determine if we were strong enough for an experiment of some kind. They called it Project: Alpha. It was the best kept secrets in that entire organization; only two doctors knew what was going on at all times and would consider which persons would work best.

Really, at the time, I didn't think I had much of a chance to be considered but I still loved a good challenge; giving anything my all was second nature to me. The youngest of the group, plenty of men to choose from, the odds were against me from the beginning and I was okay with that. I was fine training, working to be a field agent like 27.

But those above me had other plans.

Between the time my test scores were turned in and the time those two doctors came and got me in the middle of the night, I was convinced that I hadn't been chosen. They proved me wrong.

"You were in the top three, K" they said. "G and X also qualified."

That didn't really affect me. I didn't care about those two. I still couldn't figure out how I had gotten chosen. Then they told me a couple of reasons.

The first reason had to do with my brain. When I was a child, I was told that I had an eidetic or photographic memory. Being five or six, that meant nothing to me but then, I began to understand what they were saying. Because of this I was able to memorize my way through a building or forest with ease. I didn't have to reply on maps or directions like all of the others had and I picked up things around me faster, like fighting techniques and weapons training.

Next was my size. I stand at 5 feet 10 inches but I'm also on the skinny side. Not unhealthy, just natural. They found it 'fascinating', they're words, not mine, that I could hold my own against most of the others in a hand-to-hand fight. Even though I was trained well enough, they were still shocked.

I know there was more that they said after that, but I didn't catch it as I was being poked and prodded as other doctors prepped me for the experiment.

Yeah, talk about not wasting time.

I drift off when I notice that my food is growing cold; I'll have to finish this later. So I remove my tablet from my backpack, opened my notebook and typed down these four words, _"Four months, no usage."_ and take a large bite of my eggs.

"Looks like you've got a lot on your mind there."

I freeze.

That voice; I've heard it before, four months ago in a snow covered field just after I escaped. _"I've giving you a chance to change."_ was what the man told me. _"But I will kill you if you turn my offer away,"_ is what I got instead.

To this day I still hear his voice sometimes, mocking me as if I made the wrong choice by not taking his offer to join his secret organization. Promising that he'd find me and kill me.

"So, you do remember me. I can see it in your eyes." a man dressed in all black, complete with a trench coat, sat down across from me. I looked up as saw an eyepatch covering his left eye. "That means we can skip the unnecessary formalities."

"What do you want?" I said lowly. In my left hand I clutched the butter knife, never letting my eyes leave the man. I didn't like how he was able to sneak up on me; even though my mind was in other places, I could always sense when someone was coming.

"I want a lot of things. And I know that you do as well." he leaned back against the booth, his one good eye looking intently at me. "SHIELD has been on your trail since Russia. It took us awhile to find you again; that was my man you went up against yesterday."

I scoffed. "Well, your man killed my only informant. If I see him again, it won't end very well for him."

"You know that woman wasn't going to give you anything. It was a dead end, just like in Rome, Berlin, Barcelona, Milan. You've left a lot of bodies behind, K. Did you think that that would go unnoticed?"

Those people were alive when I left them. I couldn't be the killer I was born, made, to be anymore. But I will if I have to.

"Don't. Do not call me that."

"What am I suppose to call you then? You don't know who you are, your name or what to do with your life and your hunting people that you think has answers about your very mysterious past." Eye-Patch leaded in closer, eye narrowed. "Come with me. SHIELD has everything you could possibly need to continue your search... and no one else has to die. Not to mention," he pauses and glances around. "we can help with your condition. Isn't that what you call it?"

I snap. Reaching over the table with lightning quick speed, I gather the front of his shirt and jacket in my right hand and held the butter against his neck, right on top of an artery.

I could kill him now for asking questions, for knowing too much about me, for following me. But I don't. I don't because I want answers. "How do you know about that?" I whispered into his ear, ignoring the looks the diner staff shot my way. "Who are you!"

"We're a special organization who can help people like you. We can keep you safe. There are people after you who-"

"I don't need protection. I don't want to join your group. I don't need help. Stay. The hell. Away from me." I shove him back and made for the door, before he could make a move on me. My bag is on my back and I just slide my helmet on, throwing my leg over my bike. I rev the engine, ready to peel out when I caught his last words.

"To show you that I mean well, I won't tell anyone that I found you. There's a folder on your bike that I think you'll want to look at before you reach the states."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Review are greatly ****appreciated.**

**Chapter 3: **"My name is Agent Phil Coulson. I'm with SHIELD. Director Fury sent me."


	3. Pre-Avengers Part 3

**Thanks to all who've favorited and are following.**

**Just so you all know, chapter 6 will be the beginning of the Avengers. There's a lot of information about my OC between now and then, too. Some things are mentioned, you'll likely see them, that tie her to the later stories/movies. Keep an eye out.**

**I'm enjoying writing "Clandestine" and I hope you'll share your thoughts about it going forward.**

Chapter 3 - Pre-Avengers Part 3

April 5th, 2011

It wasn't easy, but I finally managed to get out of England and away from Eye-Patch and his arrow wielding agency using my (fake) ID that got me through any airport. I normally preferred to travel under the radar; via private airlines or anyone I could find to get me to my destination with no questions asked. They weren't as thorough when checking IDs so it was easier and safer for me that way. But this time, on such a short notice, I wasn't able to do that.

Because I know that those people would check such places, I had to chance it by taking a public plane. All the while I think that if those I worked for knew where I was, if they found me, a lot of innocent people would end up dead. And I couldn't have they're blood on my hands, too.

I parked my bike down an alley and followed the directions in the folder that Eye-Patch gave me earlier this week. I learned his name was Nick Fury, and that he is the Director of SHIELD. I've never heard of them and didn't know anything about them other than what he put in the file. That, along with the safe house information, was put in the folder for me to read; I doubt I'm going to open it.

Even though it wouldn't have been my first choice, I'm thankful that Boston is a big city. It will be easy for me to get lost in the crowd; hard for any one who could be on my trail to track me while I am here. And, if Fury is telling the truth, which I'm hesitant to believe since he's a spy, the location he gave me is a safe house. Completely off grid, known only to him. Not having a place to stay left me with accepting his offer.

I just can't help but wonder what he was getting from me in return.

* * *

April 12th, 2011

In the week that has gone by since I arrived back in the states, I've done nothing but look over my shoulder and wonder if I made the right call. Even though I'm feeling more refreshed than I have in some time, with my injuries healing well enough, I don't let my physical feelings mix with my mental ones. I've considered doing something more... active, rather than sit in the safe house idle. But what? It turns out I really miss running. Just regular running, not running for my life running. Sadly that was out of the question since I didn't know how secure I was out in the city. Even though the weather was pretty nice, I couldn't risk being seen. Not so soon.

The next best thing: trying to find a new place to stay.

Being in the wind, with no one to trust, you don't always have what you need. Simple things included. I know this for a fact. The only clothes I had were the ones I wore coming over from the UK; underclothes, an extra long sleeve tee, jeans and boots. That, along with my handgun, a dagger and two throwing knives that can easily fit in my backpack or on my person, is all I have. The good news is I had enough money to go shopping for anything I didn't have, thanks to the bank accounts I set up last time I was in the states.

I actually read the file Fury gave me and found that the safe house was fully stocked: clothes, food, money, (I found a few weapons, but he didn't mention those), the works. All of it, I could use. I still can't figure out what his play was. Knowing that I can't and won't accept his offers I opted to buy my own things and find a new place to stay. A place where he couldn't drop in on me unannounced.

I found a few shops about a block from the house. I bought another short sleeve shirt and a few food items to last me the rest of the week. I'd stock up on that, too, once I moved.

It was on my way back that I saw a "For Sale" sign. It had an address and directions and a phone number. After I dropped my things off, I headed uptown to check it out.

When I got there thirty minutes later, a woman was just walking through the front door. She had her back to be and didn't hear me come up behind her, so she startled some at seeing me standing at the bottom steps.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Oh, hi. Hello." she says with a laugh. "Are you here about the flat?"

I nodded, looking up at the building. "I can come back later if you were heading out."

"No, no it fine. Come on in." she removed her keys from her purse and quickly unlocked the door. "I'm Quinn." I shake her hand with a smile.

In the past, I've never had to introduce myself; everyone already knew who I was. And to them I was only a number or a letter. When I escaped and managed to make an ID for myself to get out of Russia, and into other countries while trying to find answers, I had chosen the name Kate Lynn.

(Easy enough to remember because the two names were similar to what I was called in Russia. Not that I like the idea of carrying them around, it was the best I could do so I wouldn't risk a slip up in the future. Even with my eidetic memory, I chose something easy. Slip-ups, for me, can not be afforded. No matter how small.)

"Kate." I finally say.

She takes me up two flights of stairs while telling me that this is the only flat in the building and the rest are smaller apartments. The flat itself was nice enough with four total rooms that broke off of a short hallway: a kitchen, a bedroom, a full bathroom and a living area. There were two windows facing the streets and I had direct access to the roof. A fire escape was just outside the bedroom leading down into the alley where I could keep my bike. In short, it was perfect.

"I'll take it."

Quinn looked surprised but quickly recovered, saying that she could have all of the paperwork tomorrow afternoon. I agree and continue on my way.

I'm walking to my bike when I notice a man watching me from across the street. He wears a suit and sunglasses even though it was cloudy. I can't tell if it was someone who could be after me, a threat, or if he was one of Fury's men trying to keep tabs on my whereabouts. Not wanting to find out, I get on my ride and speed out of the back of the alley, away from the strange man.

After taking a lot of detours over the course of an hour, a heat run, I pulled to a halt back at the safe house. It's getting darker by the second and I am ready to call it a night. Tomorrow I would move and get started on my next search; I'm thinking that there were consultants that knew the people I first targeted. If so, I'd find them.

I walk to the kitchen and go to the fridge for a beer. In passing a window I caught a glimpse of something moving behind me. Grabbing the gun tucked in the back of my pants, I turned around quickly, catching the person before they could make a run.

I aimed at their head.

"Don't move, unless you want a bullet in your brain." not taking my eyes away from the figure in front of me, I reached over and flicked on the lights. "Who the hell are you?"

A middle aged man with thinning hair and focused eyes stared back at me. He wore a suit and tie and had his hands clasped in front of him. He wasn't smiling. "My name is Agent Phil Coulson. I'm with SHIELD." I groaned and lowered my weapon. "Director Fury sent me."

"You guys have keeping tabs on me." I growl lowly. "Why?"

"Director Fury believes that there are people on your trail-"

"No shit,"

"who want you dead and thinks it best to keep a close eye on you. For your protection."

I grabbed my beer and walked past Coulson, going to the bedroom just down the hall. "There are always people after me, Agent Coulson. Have been for a while. I can take care of myself."

"We don't doubt that; this is different."

"Doesn't seem different to me." I took a long pull of my beer before sighing. I knew that I was being followed ever since Russia. Those people couldn't live with someone like me on the run from them-working against them. I am dangerous. A weapon they created now focused on taking them down.

"Look, I appreciate SHIELD's help with giving me a place to stay and all but you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. If and when someone does catch me, I'll handle it. Like I always do." I motion to the front door. "Now, leave."

"You don't understand, Kate." I frown when he uses that name. "We know more about you, what you came from in Russia, what you had to go through to escape, we know about it all. Those people you were trained with since day one? 19 of them are already dead. And the ones responsible are coming for you."

"Whoa, what? Dead?" I'm taken aback, not expecting him to mention any of that, least of all the news that 19 of the people I trained with were dead. Question after question raced through my head. I paced up and down the hallway before stopping a few feet away from Coulson. "How do you know about that? What happened?"

Phil Coulson was unreadable. His face was blank and his eyes didn't leave me. I hold his gaze. "Tomorrow night, at your new place. I'll tell you everything we know."

"Oh, no. No, you're going to talk now!" I saw quickly. My heart was beating faster and that familiar ache behind my eyes slowly returned. I leaned against the wall until the pain was manageable, then lifted my eyes. Agent Coulson was still standing in front of me. "You can't... just come in here and drop news like that. I need to know. Now."

"You need to rest, sleep. There's aspirin in the cabinets." I leaned there against the wall, listening to Phil Coulson's footsteps fade into nothing. I stumbled into the bedroom, silently cursing SHIELD for coming into my life.

My last thought was about how I shouldn't have drunk that beer.

* * *

Agent Phil Coulson was sitting in an empty parking lot a few miles outside of Boston when he called Director Nick Fury on a secure line. The box of files he was going to give to the woman he met tonight rested in the seat next to him, waiting to spill its secrets.

"Agent Coulson, report."

"It's done. She knows."

"And how did she take the news?"

"Well enough, considering. She got control over it after a few seconds and by first look she hasn't used in some time."

"Very good. I want the video on my desk when you arrive along with your detailed report. And Coulson?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Be careful. We don't know all what she's capable of yet. Tread lightly."

"Understood."

* * *

_Where am I?_

I was wearing a bra and shorts, leaving my bare skin to freeze against the cold metal table. My arms and legs were numb, immobile and useless. A fear washed over me but it soon disappeared when I realized where I was and what was happening-or getting ready to happen.

I was back in Russia, back at that base, undergoing the final preparations for their experiment. G and X had gone before me and I knew right away that the test on them had failed because of the looks of desperation on the doctors around me. If I didn't survive this, if their last able body ended up like the two before hand, they'd have to start over. A clean slate. Just like that.

It went without saying that they couldn't afford for anything to fail.

_I couldn't fail._

Part of me was terrified but that was small compared to the excitement I felt inside. If I pulled through, and that was a big if, I would be their greatest weapon, high on a level none of the others would ever reach.

"The beginning of the procedure will be painless up until we inject the serum into the base of your skull, Eleven. After that, you'll be put into the Cryo tube where we'll monitor your vitals to see how your body accepts the serum."

They say _'accept'_, like they knew this would work. Did the doctors know something that I didn't?

I manage a nod, my mouth still a little numb from something they gave me an hour ago. I wasn't thrilled about having to be awake for all of this; Cryo was my least favorite place on base. Deep inside, I was scared.

And that wasn't because Cryo was a place that I knew the least about.

I don't do well in the below freezing temperature that reside there-it was a fear that I had faced many times but had yet to completely overcome.

Not that anyone else knows that.

The poking and prodding continued, though I could hardly feel it, and time ticked away. Finally, they were ready to inject their serum, their last hope, into me, also their last hope. _Or so they told me._

"If this works, you'll be helping make the world a better place, Eleven." a Russian voice says. I don't know if I believe them.

I lay completely still as one doctor readied the long needle and another held my head. A sharp pinch, then an overwhelming sensation of vertigo filled my head.

I shivered, then snapped my eyes open, not even realizing that I had closed them.

I was now in the Cryo tube; my teeth chattered, I could see my breath in small, icy puffs just inches from my near frozen body.

_This had better work. Or you all are dead._

The serum is running through my body; I could feel its coldness.

A blue light flicks on above me and then... nothing.

**My muse likes hearing from you all. Please leave a review with your thoughts. :)**

**Chapter 4:** I wondered if I could trust them, but not for long. I don't trust anyone. Trust in my line of work could get you killed; I had fought long and hard not to slip up now.


	4. Pre-Avengers Part 4

**Big thanks to TameTheGhosts and bluefaerie1987 for reviewing the last ****chapter. And to those who are now following along. It means a lot!**

**If you haven't already, check out my Polyvore page for sets that my OC "Kate" wears in _Clandestine_. Link on my profile ****page.**

**I'm in the process of moving, so I'm updating early in the ****morning. Not sure when I'll be able to get C5 up yet, so I hope this ties you over until then. Lots happens as we get closer to the start of The Avengers. :)**

**"Feast your eyes!" - Loki (Comic-Con 2013)**

Chapter 4 - Pre-Avengers Part 4

April 13th, 2011

_"If this works, you'll be helping make the world a better place, Eleven."_

I shoot upright in a cold sweat, the thump, thump, thump of my racing heart echoing through my ears. The morning sun is peaking from behind a few clouds before disappearing again. Flashes of the night before come flooding back to my memory in fine detail; Agent Coulson of SHIELD following me on Fury's orders... him telling me that most of the people I trained with were dead... that SHIELD knows everything about me...

This wasn't good.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and glance at the clock. _10:47am. _I had been out for 14 hours-one of my longest blackouts yet. And since I'm still in my clothes from the night before, shoes and jacket included, I knew that it happened suddenly and I wasn't prepared.

Also, not good.

I jot this down in my notes before grabbing a quick shower. I was meeting Quinn at noon to finalize the sale of the flat. There was a lot I had to do before Agent Coulson stopped by and I didn't want to be caught off guard by SHIELD, or someone else, again.

Thankfully noon came and went quickly and with that out of the way, I take the next few hours to buy some clothes and food. I didn't need any furniture; the place came with a lot of items that the owner before me couldn't take with them. There was a couch and a couple of wooden chairs, the fridge/freezer and a square table. I am so use to sleeping on any surface that I wasn't going to bother buying a bed.

After all of that was finished, I drive to the drug store and buy some stronger painkillers. The ones that worked best were, thankfully, non-perscribtion and I make sure to stock up on them. Since I go through three times the amount in a sitting, it's best to have plenty on hand.

Finally, I grab a bite to eat before going to my new place. It's already past seven in the evening and I know that Agent Coulson would be showing up tonight. With or without the answers he promised me is still unknown.

Parking my bike in the alley and taking the fire escape up to my bedroom, I pondered how SHIELD got wind of me in the first place. Coulson had said that they, that SHIELD, knew everything about me, what I had gone through growing up in Russia, everything leading up to when I escaped and first met Fury in that field. Then those four months of them tracking me, following me as I desperately tried to piece my life together from next to nothing. As I tried to find answers...

I wonder if I can trust them, but not for long. I don't trust anyone. Trust in my line of work could get you killed; I had fought long and hard not to slip up now.

Even if Coulson did show up tonight and even if he did give me everything they had on why the 26 of us were being hunted and killed... would that be enough for me to accept that they mean well? Not likely to happen, but, even though I am positive that I want no part in another secret organization, I'm still going to hear him out.

But my hand was never going to leave my weapon.

"You really should try using the front door. Could save you some time." A light flicked on as I set foot in my bedroom. Agent Coulson stands by the door with that same look on his face as when I saw him last night. I let out a low growl.

"And maybe you should learn to wait for the host to invite you in to they're home. Unless you want to get shot." my finger tapped the gun in my hand to emphasize my point.

"You wouldn't have killed me. You had a chance last night and didn't." Coulson turned around and headed for the living room.

"I didn't say I would've killed you; I said I would've shot you." I followed him slowly. All of the lights in the flat are off except for a lamp in the corner of the room that I know wasn't there before. The table and chairs were moved from the kitchen and a box sat on top of the table.

"The area is now secure, sir."

I raised my weapon and the sound of a new voice ready to take action. I recognized his voice right away; my finger hovered over the trigger. "Nothing new to report."

"Thank you Agent Bart-"

"You," I seethed. I charge before either man can make a move, knocking the new man to the ground with a forceful kick to his midsection. I punch him hard in his mouth but he reacts quickly and gets his right hand around my left; the one holding the gun. He slammed my wrist against the ground, effectively knocking it out of my grasp before getting his legs up between us and pushing me off.

I fly into a chair. I stumble for a second as I get to my feet, my heart was beating fast as I gazed at the man in front of me. He had a split lip and a ready stance. Before I can charge again, Coulson is standing in between us with a gun pointed at me.

"That's enough!"

"What the hell is this? Why is he here? I told Fury if I saw this guy again it wouldn't end well!" I say as I wipe my mouth.

"Agent Barton is with me. We have reason to believe that there was someone in Boston coming for you. I needed backup coming here." Coulson says quickly. I'm not buying it.

"Your lying. No one knows where I am." I made sure of it. Did I mess up? Did I make a mistake? "Except for SHIELD."

Coulson doesn't lower his gun. "Barton."

I watch as Agent Barton reaches into his pocket and pulled out a small device. I recognize it right away, because I helped make them, and slowly relaxed but not completely. "Where did you find that?"

"Agent Barton found it above your front door. It would have gone off when-"

"When I was close enough for it read my DNA signature, I know." I run my hand over my face. "I helped perfect them."

"And now you know that we're not making this up. The threat is real, Kate. They would have crossed you off of their list if we hadn't shown up and taken care of the problem. More will come, you know this."

"Maybe they wouldn't be able to if you guys weren't following me! Have you thought about that? I was doing fine on my own but you, you show up and now I have two different organizations on my tail." I took a deep breath to settle myself. "Just give me what you have and leave."

Agent Coulson lowers his gun and holstered it before telling Agent Barton to go outside while he and I talked things over.

"Have a seat." Coulson says firmly. Reluctantly, I do as he says, but only after I retrieve my own weapon from across the room and tuck it into the back of my pants. "It's all in here. Everything we have on the 19 deceased."

I pick up the first file and see the letter _A_ and _Terminated_ stamped on the front. I couldn't bring myself to open it yet so I just held it there and listened as Coulson told me what SHIELD knew.

"Very little... more like next to nothing is known about the program you came from, even to SHIELD. We had an agent close by, but they weren't able to give us much on them. The best information we ever got was about their serum and how they were going to use it on you. What we do know is that the serum they injected you with was an attempt at recreating a serum one doctor perfected in the 1940s."

"Recreating... from the 40s?" I interrupt, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Yes. It was during World War II when a young man was injected with this serum and turned in to a super soldier. Sadly, the doctor who created it was killed in an effort to steal it and the formula died with him. For decades doctors and scientists have tried to recreate the formula; some have come closer than others."

"Okay, Agent Coulson? You're not making any sense. What does this have to do with those people terminating the ones they trained?"

Coulson took the file from my hand and put it back in the box. "Fury wanted us to keep an eye on them for a little while longer. All of this started nine days after you escaped their base. Project: Alpha was being terminated as the ones in charged felt that their best weapon, you, running around was too dangerous to leave alone. They couldn't control you and they couldn't continue the project as you were the only successful subject. It was decided that everyone you were raised and trained with were of no use to them; they thought it best to have a clean slate when they returned to any previous projects.

"Two of the men were killed with the experiment failed on them. Add their deaths to the 19 we know about and that makes 21. That leaves five more people who they're still after, including you. This device wasn't planted to kill you, Kate." Coulson sets the small item down gently. "Do you know what that is?"

I look at the device and see that a few modifications have been made, namely the top where the explosives would go. It was small, but if you knew what to look for you'd see it right away: a glass vial and a dark colored liquid. "Its a paralytic toxin, fast acting and odorless. They mostly use it in darts or lace knives or cover bolts in it when they didn't want a kill right away."

"So do you see what I'm trying to tell you? The serum that's in you body was, as far as we can tell, a near perfection. It enhanced a lot more of you than you may think, than they might've led you to believe, but it still came with flaws. Those people want to get they're hands on it."

"Flaws?" I knew right away what Coulson was talking about. "SHIELD hasn't been following me because you want to protect me. You've been following me because you want to make sure I don't-" I can't even finish the thought, let alone say the words. I stood up and went to the kitchen and grabbed the sink, the stainless steel was cool against my skin.

"Its getting worse, isn't it? The headaches? The blackouts?" Coulson's voice sounded distant. I shook my head to clear the haziness. "Let us help you."

"Get. Out." I whisper so low I wasn't even sure I said it. I didn't have to repeat myself as a few seconds later my front door clicked shut.

Now alone, I went over to the box of files and back to my bedroom knowing that I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

"Fury said not to push her, Coulson. That was dangerous. We were just suppose to warn her about those on her trail and get information about that device."

"I made a judgement call, Barton. We both know that."

"I do know, that's the thing. Where does that leave us?"

"I'm going to leave a different trail for these people to follow, just in case there is someone here. If they're man had help nearby, we can't let anything lead to her. Meanwhile, I want you stationed here at all times. These people are good, best not to chance anything."

"Now I'm a babysitter? C'mon, Coulson. Get Nat to do it, she actually likes the kid."

"Not a babysitter, and not a kid. She was forced to grow up fast; don't underestimate or look down on her because of her age.

"Think of this as a way to understand her. Maybe she'll trust you and, in turn, SHIELD."

* * *

"Господин, мы нашли она. Она в Бостоне, но не самостоятельно."

"Новое союзничество, возможно?"

"Оно не появляется так. Она пробует держать к себе, продолжать ее работает там в положениях."

"Интересно. Пошлите наше самое лучшее оружие для того чтобы принести 11 назад к нам."

* * *

**Translations from Russian to English**

"Sir, we found her. She is in Boston, but not alone."

"A new alliance, perhaps?"

"It does not appear so. She is trying to keep to herself, to continue her work there in the states."

"Interesting. Send our best weapon to bring Eleven back to us."

* * *

**I'll let you take that lat bit as you see fit. :)**

**Review, please?**

**Chapter 5:** Something strong gripped my neck, effectively pulling me to my feet and I gagged as the gloved hand tightened its hold. They are strong. Very fast. I could feel my heartbeat slowing and knew that I would pass out sooner than later.


	5. Pre-Avengers Part 5

**Hello, all!**

**Thanks to those who ****reviewed C4 and welcome to the new followers.**

**Man, these last two weeks have been super busy. I moved over the holiday week and am still getting settled in my new home. I still have a lot to do but had some time to post this chapter for you all. You find out more about "Kate", her backstory and there is an appearance of someone very important in _Clandestine_, too.**

**So here's the last all original ****chapter; next one will be the beginning of the Avengers. * happy dance ***

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 - Pre-Avengers Part 5

April 21st, 2011

I was 15 when I killed a person for the first time.

And, no matter how much I try to forget, no matter how I wish things played out differently, I remember the moment all too well.

It was a training exercise on a freezing night to see how fast we could take down our targets and make it to the extraction point. I was last, the usual order of oldest to youngest made me wait until the gun was given to me.

All of us had already located our targets, and the 25 trainees before me who had finished their kills were now waiting at a different location that was the extraction point. They made it look easy and, for them, it probably was. They didn't know whose life they just ended. I can't say the same thing.

I had trained for months for that exact moment, always going over the motions in my head, making sure that I could and would be perfect; _locate target, aim, fire, extract_. Very simple when your practicing on dummies or livestock, not so simple when your tested on it with the higher-ups watching your every move. When you have to kill the person who trained you.

Agent 27 knew it was coming, but I didn't.

It wasn't until that night when we were called to the training site. An hour before the exercise started, she pulled me aside and told me that she was going to die that night at my hand. I was stunned into silence. When I found my voice, I pleaded with her to find a way to change the minds of those in charge but she knew nothing would make that happen. She told me that the exercise was to teach me and only me distance as the two of us had grown too close over the years. Close enough that she had to die because of it.

Finally she told me that it was alright. She told me that she wanted a better life for me, one that she always wanted to give me but couldn't because of the life we lived. Told me that I could be more than their puppet. She said that she was sorry for everything and that if I ever saw a chance to escape that hell hole, _when I had the chance_, to take it without question.

As I stood over her with that 9mm gun pressed against her forehead, her brown eyes looking up at me without a single hint of fear, she smiled. Then, as if a final act of defiance to show that those people never owned her and never had control of her, she told me her name.

_Nina._

I pulled the trigger.

To the higher-ups, it didn't take me long to get over what I'd done. On the outside I was the perfect student: I trained harder than I did before and I was more focused, always finishing at the top of the ranks. But on the inside, the side no one ever saw, I was broken and torn. I had killed the only person who ever cared about me. I had killed the only family I could ever imagine to have.

What if she had a family out in the world somewhere, looking for her? I wondered that about myself more as I got older; unlike the others who accepted that the life they had was what they were suppose to be, I hadn't. I didn't want to go around the world killing people my entire life. I longed for the freedom to be myself... whoever that might be.

Thinking back to the three years between when I killed Nina and to the time I was injected with their serum, I realized that that was when I had finally snapped. The moment I took my best friend's life, the only person I trusted with everything, was when I had decided to stop playing their game.

That was the moment when I chose _me_.

Days have gone by since Agent Coulson dropped those files off. I hardly slept, unable to take my mind off of finding out what pattern there was and what they planned next. I barely ate and only left the flat to check my surroundings.

In doing so I discovered that Agent Barton was watching me. Always watching. He never left as far as I could tell; rain or shine or freezing cold he was perched on the roof of the building next to mine, a weapon in hand, a clear look of my bedroom window. That would mean something if I was ever in there. No, I spent a lot of time in the rather large closet that he couldn't see. There, I felt like I had control over something, while outside of it I didn't.

And it was because of my inability to separate my past and my present, to ignore the confusion, that nearly got me killed five days later.

* * *

April 26th, 2011

_What am I missing? There's gotta be something missing..._

I had read through the box of files more times than I care to count. I scanned each one for anything that could be a clue, anything that could point me in the direction I needed to go. 19 files, 19 deceased people and 'accidents' and I've come away with nothing. And it was frustrating.

For the first time, I don't know what to do. I don't have a back up plan. SHIELD is watching my every move. People are after me. People want me dead.

_Where did I go wrong?_

The confines of the closest walls are becoming too much. I couldn't stay in the room, the flat, any longer. I needed some fresh air so I went up to the roof, hoping that the open space will help clear some things up.

The 19 dead were all killed off in similar ways ranging from sudden heart failure to car accidents. Anyway to make sure it seemed accidental to the public. It made sense that the people targeting them, targeting me, would want as little attention drawn to themselves as possible. They couldn't risk any enemies knowing that they were taking out their own people.

21 of the people I grew up with are dead. Five of us still have red X's painted on our backs. The question remains: am I the only one still alive?

The late April weather was nice as a soft breeze blew my hair. It was rather quite in the city, even for two o'clock in the morning and that worried me the longer I stood in the open. That was when I noticed something else: Agent Barton wasn't on the roof across from me.

I can admit that he and I got off on the wrong foot. I mean, he did kill someone I needed to question and shot me _twice _with those arrows of his, but he was kinda like me. To an extent, I guess. I only knew he was an assassin for SHIELD. He knows who he works for, whereas I didn't and don't. As far as I know, that's the only thing we have in common. We're killers.

I walk over to the side of the roof that's directly across from where Barton keeps his post. Because of the height difference of the buildings, I can't see much of anything excapt a bag or two.

No sight of the SHIELD agent.

Should I be worried? Happy? Should I run for it while SHIELD isn't watching?

I don't have time to wonder about these things as I sense movement behind me. Before I can react, something pricks the side of my neck and my vision is gone. I pull the dart out before it can do its full effect and go for the knife I keep in my boot. I had left my gun in my room, not that it would do me much good right now.

I crouch low to the ground and listen for my attacker. The wind has died down, leaving me with nothing but blindness and silence.

I waited for them to make the first move, keeping myself small until they did. It didn't take but a few seconds before the first strike came and knocked me down. The punch came from my right side so I now knew where they were. The familiar copper taste in my mouth told me that that information didn't come without a price.

Rolling with the force of the blow, I stopped with one hand and knee on the ground. When I heard the footsteps coming towards me, I charged.

I slashed my left hand out with my knife, catching nothing but air. Footsteps came up behind me and I kicked out. I connected with something, maybe a leg, and followed with a strong uppercut with my right fist.

"Кто вы?" I ask automatically in Russian. A kick to my side sends me to one knee, but I recover quickly and roll out of the way of another punch that connected with the ground. "Почему вы здесь?"

"Вы знаете почему я здесь." replies a voice. It's slightly muffled by something, I don't know what for sure but, if I had to throw out a guess, it'd be a mask.

_They're here for me. Coulson was right. SHIELD was right._

_Dammit._

"Я не иду назад."

Something strong gripped my neck, effectively pulling me to my feet and I gagged as the gloved hand tightened its hold. They are strong. Very fast. I could feel my heartbeat slowing and knew that I would pass out sooner than later.

My body was slammed into the ground and the knife slid from my grasp. Down but far from out, I snake my arms in between my attackers and brought them outwards as hard as I could. When the grip around my neck was gone I thrust my knee up until it connected with someone. I heard a cry of pain before my side welcomed a hard kick.

Reaching behind my back for another weapon, one of my small throwing knives, was a challenge as the kicks kept raining down on my side. My attacker didn't stop so when I did get my fingers around my last weapon I was able to stab it into their leg.

I expected a cry of pain to confirm that I met my target but it never came. Instead the kicking ceased. I waited for a few minutes to see if they would come back but I only heard the sound of the buzzing streets below.

I lean forward to catch my breath, wondering how they found me and why they didn't kill me.

Going by memory I crawled over to the side of the building and felt for the fire escape. I slowly took the steps down to my bedroom window, slipped inside and locked it behind me. I had lost both of my knives in the fight so using any blood on them to find out the ID of who attacked me was not an option.

I felt my side for the extent of my injures. Holding back a slew of curse words, I felt that at least two of my ribs were broken. Could be more and I'm sure that the bruising will be a bitch. Whatever toxin I was hit with had yet to fade any and my eyes stung pretty badly. I know I removed that dart before the toxin could fully enter my bloodstream but some did which is why I am suddenly tired. I will the feeling to pass as I find my way to the bathroom; I turn on the cold tap, strip off my clothes and let the spray run over my body and rinse my wounds.

I have no reason to believe that SHIELD could stop someone from attacking me. I have no reason to believe that they would other than their word. Barton was gone and I had to fight for my life-again. In my mind, they went against their word.

The people I already knew to be after me, whoever they are, won't stop until they have me. Today's delay in their plan only tells them that I won't go without a fight; one that won't end with my surrender, but rather my death and their failure.

But they won't kill me, if what Coulson said is true. They want the formula for the serum that's encoded into my blood, that's why their man only shot me with the dart. It means they need me alive.

I know how to disappear, so that won't be a problem. But if I do, I'll have to put my search for answers on hold. I'd have to change my looks, my name (again), move somewhere secluded until things blew over.

Fake my death? Maybe that, too.

Is that something I want to do?

* * *

"It was a decoy, Nat. You're intel was right about them making a move on her. By the time I realized it, I was ten miles away."

"Is she okay?"

"She's alive if that's what you mean. Passed out in her room after the beating she took. I found a dart on the roof, might have been laced with something."

"Bring it with you. Fury wants a face to face debrief before you're shipped to your new detail."

"Copy that."

* * *

**Translations from Russian to English**

"Who are you?"

"Why are you here?"

"You know why I'm here."

"I'm not going back."

* * *

**Chapter 6: **I was raised, trained, to be a killer. There were no sides of good and evil, of right and wrong; we read in between the grey lines. No questions asked. Could I do this? Could I be someone who helped save a life rather than end it?

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write so far; the fight scene was a lot of fun. But I'm happy that I can get into the MCU more now...I have so much planned.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you thought in a review. * leaves with muse to write more *****  
**


	6. Avengers Part 1

**Big thank you to those who are still following _Clandestine_. It means a lot to me!**

**Be sure to check out my Polyvore page for my OC's outfit throughout the story.**

**Now that we're out of the original part, we can begin with the Avengers. I'm beyond excited and how you are too.**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Avengers Part 1

May 1st, 2011

It was the sound of a loud banging on my front door that awoke me early on the first of May. I instantly tightened my hand around the combat knife under my pillow; I'm still on high alert after the events that happened days ago. Tossing the blanket away from my body, I slowly walked to the front door, thankful that the blindness had finally left the day before.

Along with the knife in my hand, I had a handgun within my reach of the front door. Not chancing anything I peered through the hole in the door and sighed deeply when I saw Agent Coulson and two other men dressed in suits. The last thing I wanted to do was let him in but I wondered where Agent Barton was while I was busy trying not to go back to Russia.

Not that I cared or anything.

"What do you want?" I say as I open the door.

"You need to come with us, Kate." says Coulson with that still as stone look on his face. The men behind him aren't moving. I raise a brow.

"Why would I go anywhere with you? In case you haven't gotten the hint, I'm trying to stay away from you all, since you refuse to leave me alone."

"Your location has been compromised." Coulson's eyes went from mine to my torso. I hadn't put on a shirt after my shower the night before, leaving me to sleep in only my bra and a pair of sweatpants. The deep multi-colored bruising on my right side was very evident now over the very faint scars left from Agent Barton's arrows. In those few days my ribs have mostly healed, though the bruises still hurt. "As you already know."

"I can handle myself." I twirl the knife in my hand. "Now if you three don't mind-"

"This isn't a request. SHIELD needs your help."

I shake my head, not liking one bit where he was going with this. I need to let him know where I stand before he gets the wrong idea. "You seem to be a person with a high level of clearance. You know where I came from, so let me make this as clear as possible: I have no desire to work for another secret organization."

"SHIELD isn't like where you came from. We're different. We help people." Coulson begin. I can tell right away that he's trying to convince me and not use force. "The world is in danger, and we believe that someone like you can help us."

"You can forget it. I have my own problems to deal with." I move to close the door but Coulson stops it with his hand. Behind him the two men stiffen. I narrow my eyes and wait for them to pull out a tranq-gun or something with more power. They don't.

"Director Fury figured that you'd resist at first so he has this to offer; come with us. Help us save the world and you'll have access to anything and everything you need to continue your search."

I have no words so I purse my lips into a tight line. The offer was good, maybe even too good to pass up but I was serious about not joining another agency-whether it was like the one I escaped or not. Coulson and Fury tell me that they're different. I only have their word to go by and, considering how Barton went AWOL leaving the Russian a clear opening to get to me, I am very hesitant.

I remind myself that I did need answers. I've lived in the dark about who I am, where I came from, hell even when my birthday is for my entire life and now SHIELD promises to give me access to aid my search. I don't know how big the price I have to pay for they're help is just yet, but I know this: Trust has to be earned. I don't trust them, maybe I never will. But if Agent Phil Coulson is telling me the truth, if the world is in danger and SHIELD needs my help... well, maybe this could be the path I take to start doing some good with my life.

Finally, I eye the knife in my hand and reply. "Fine. But once my job is done, I'm taking the information and leaving." I depart the three agents to get dressed, wondering all the while if I'll regret this down the road.

* * *

I'm ready two minutes later. Now dressed in black jeans, a short sleeve shirt and my favorite jacket and combat boots, I sit in the back of a blacked out SUV with Coulson. No one bothered to tell me where we were going, so I sat in silence and played the dreaded waiting game.

An hour or so after leaving my flat, the car pulled to a stop. Coulson hands me a clear tablet without saying a word. I arch a brow before tapping my finger on the screen. I frown, "What's this?"

"That is your file."

"Why do I have-"

"The other people we're bringing on need to know who they're working with-"

"I don't work well with others-"

"And you need to know who you're working with." Coulson ignored my comments and continued. "Inside are files you can read up on. You'll be taken to our base and then briefed on the situation." he exited the car and I followed, squinting my eyes at the brightness of the day.

Before us sat a jet, one I didn't recognize. It looked military but I wasn't sure. "I have another stop to make before I join you. Any questions?"

"Why me?" I say with some hesitation. That question, two words, stood out on the ride over. I couldn't figure out why Fury though I could be of use to SHIELD. Sure my location in Boston had been compromised in a very short amount of time but that wasn't the reason SHIELD was bringing me in. Coulson said they needed me. I want to know why.

"The world is in need of someone to be there when no one else can."

"I don't think I know how to be that someone."

"You will."

I boarded the jet and took one of the few empty seats. The other two agents were no where to be found so I assumed that they had other orders. With a sigh I began to scroll through my file as the jet took off.

_Name: Kate Lynn_

_Age: Classified_

_DOB: Classified_

_Nationality: Classified_

_Skill set: Classified_

I had to smile. SHIELD had everything listed in my file as _Classified_ except for The Name That Isn't My Name. I guess they had to since they can't put what they don't know. And lying about anything wouldn't work unless I told them what to put.

On one hand, no one is going to know anything about me other than The Name That Isn't My Name, which, for me, can be good. It was good because no one would know much about me; the chances of getting attached to someone are smaller. On the other hand, I'll have questions thrown at me left and right because of the lack of information.

Questions that'll put me in a position to give answers that no one needs to know.

With nothing else to do to pass the time, I began to read the other files.

The first one was of Agent Clint Barton, codename _Hawkeye_. Beneath his name in bold red letters was the word _Compromised_. Maybe that's why they are bringing me in; because one of their own is MIA.

After reading up on him, some of which I already knew after my previous encounters, I moved on to another SHIELD assassin: Agent Natasha Romanoff, codename _Black Widow_. There were a few videos about her in the field with Agent Barton and a list of her skill set.

Next was Doctor Bruce Banner. Apparently Doctor Banner was one of the many people who tried to recreate the serum that was first made and perfected in the 1940s. But it failed and turned him into a rage monster instead of a perfect soldier.

Before I could read the last file or two the pilot of the jet informed me that we would be landing on base soon. Less than a minute later we landed and the bay door opened. With the tablet in hand I walked down the ramp and was welcomed by the red headed assassin.

"Agent Romanoff." I says as I shake her hand.

"Hi. Director Fury is waiting for you in the bridge. He'll bring you up to speed."

"Great." I smiled against the dread of being recruited/forced into this whole 'saving the world' thing. Inwardly I sighed, wishing that it would be over already.

I'm led to the bridge where Fury is indeed waiting. I didn't really know what to expect SHIELD base to look like. I certainly wasn't expecting anything as advanced and technological as what was in front of me.

"Kate, thank you for understanding the situation and agreeing to help us." Fury greets as he offers his hand. I shake it and he continues. "Did you read those files Agent Coulson gave you?"

"Not all of them."

"Well, you'll have enough time to meet everyone once they get here. But first let me bring you up to speed." Fury led me over to a computer where someone had a video pulled up. I watched as it played a security video that was less than a minute long, taking in each detail, before it abruptly cut off.

"So, the man who took this... Tesseract from you," I start not knowing how I wanted to go about saying anything. "He just showed up through a space portal and turned some one your men against you before leaving. With the Cube." Oh, yeah. Speaking the words makes it sound completely ridiculous.

"That's right. His name is Loki and he isn't from around here. We don't know what his play is but the Tesseract is the key to whatever he has planned."

"Agent Barton was compromised in the attack. Is that why you brought me on? Because of my background?"

Fury turned to go back to the bridge, I follow and notice Agent Romanoff enter with two men on her heels. I recognize one as Doctor Banner, who seemed pretty nervous as he took in his surroundings. The other man I didn't know. His file is likely one that I didn't get to.

"When Agent Barton was compromised and the Cube taken from us, we weren't completely sure who we'd bring in. Agent Coulson suggested you because he, and I, believe that you're expertise in many areas are valuable to SHIELD."

It wasn't long before Fury went to greet the two men. I arched a brow at the man I didn't know handed Fury ten dollars before shaking my head in wonder. "Gentlemen, thank you for coming. Kate, this is Doctor Bruce Banner and Captain Steve Rogers. Doctor, Captain, this is Kate."

"Hi,"

"Ma'am,"

"Doctor Banner," I greet them with a smile, though somewhat forced. "Captain Rogers. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

After the greeting I excused myself off to the side, wanting to take everything in and to get a feel for how SHIELD works. Small information like that may help me in the future.

Fury began talking about something with Doctor Banner before having Agent Romanoff show him to the labs where most of his work would be. Agent Coulson was now talking to Captain Rogers and Fury was... somewhere. I haven't been given anything to do so I lean against the railing and watch.

"What's that?" an agent who is working at a computer looks over his shoulder at me before going back to work. I don't miss the strange look he gives me but its gone before I can figure out what it was. But I did catch a quick glimpse of his badge. His name is Sitwell.

"This is a face-trace. We can locate anyone in the world with this." he says flatly. Sounds like he doesn't like me. Great.

"That's how you're looking for Loki?"

"Right." the computer he's at beings sounding an alarm. "We got a hit. 67% match. Wait, cross-match, 79%."

"Location?"

"Stuttgart, Germany. He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain, you're up." says Fury from behind me. With a nod, Captain Rogers leaves to get ready.

I had just turned back to the screen when I hear someone stop by my side. "You too, Kate." I look at Fury with narrow, questioning eyes. I was raised, trained, to be a killer. There were no sides of good and evil, of right and wrong; we read in between the grey lines. No questions asked.

Could I do this? Could I be someone who helped save a life rather than end it?

"Are you ready?"asks Fury. Though it wasn't really a question more than it was a statement, I firmly nodded. "Then suit up."

* * *

**Chapter 7:** He was looking right at me and I at him. This wasn't the Agent Barton I first ran in to in England, the one who shot me, twice, with those damned arrows of his, who stood watch over me in Boston. I know Loki did something to the master assassin.

* * *

**Glad to be in the MCU now. :)**

**C7 is finished and waiting so please Review.**


	7. Avengers Part 2

**Big thanks to bluefaerie1987 for reviewing the last chapter and to those who are now following this story.**

**So school starts in less than three weeks and I'm going to try to have all of the Avengers posted before then ****because I don't know when I'll have time to write. I'm finishing up the Battle of New York right now so updates, hopefully, will be quick and close to each other.**

**There are more hints to where my OC came from and who she worked for, too. *cough, foreshadowing, cough***

**Enjoy and check out my Polyvore page!**

Chapter 7 - Avengers Part 2

May 1st, 2011

I was taught a long time ago that fear is part of a mind game; a constant battle between the person and the fear itself. That when you give in to the fear, you're allowing it the one thing you can't give up: control.

I'm afraid of things. Being an assassin doesn't change the fact that I'm human and that I have fears. Its because I know how to control them is how I separate myself from others. Because I know that the second I give in to the fear, I won't be in control.

And I need to be in control.

Agent Romanoff comes to take me to where my suit was. She is coming to Germany too, as back up and the co-pilot for the jet. She isn't much of talker so the walk from the bridge to where they keep the suits in one in silence.

"You'll find your suit to the left. I think you're gonna like it." she tells me with a small grin as we stop in front of a door, before taking her own leave to prepare. I go the direction she points me in and see a tall locker came into view. I opened the steel door and pause at the sight.

When I was in Russia, our mission uniforms consisted of black combat pants, fitted t-shirts and combat boots. Then a mountain load of gear that was specified towards the particular mission. And we wore full masks, which, at first, I thought was strange. It wasn't until I had to take out a target in close range that I understood that keeping our identities, and ultimately who we worked for, a secret was very important.

But this isn't Russia. Not even close.

The form-fitting, sleek navy blue suit is... I don't know. Its different. Perfect even. I carefully take it down and hold it closer to inspect each detail it has to offer.

Two bold, dark grey and white stripes ran down the side of the arm sleeves and the side of the length of the legs. It has a zip up front and short collar. A belt hung neatly on the door, complete with compartments to hold whatever I needed. Matching combat boots that stopped just below my knees. Full and fingerless gloves.

And there is a mask.

Its minimal in size. The navy fabric is smooth under my fingers and appears as if it will conform perfectly around my eyes, wrapping around my head with an elastic band. I set it back in the cabinet, unsure if I want to wear it, so I move on to the next thing.

A cage of weapons is also inside the locker. Some heavy duty weapons, some more so for stealth. A smile works its way across my face.

After I'm dressed, I quickly browse through what SHIELD had to offer before I settle on one handgun and a couple of daggers. Finally I pull my hair back into a ponytail as I take a deep breath. The mask stares at me and I decide to leave it. Not wanting to keep anyone waiting, and eager to get to Germany, I exit the room and make my way towards the hanger.

"All set?" Agent Romanoff asks as I walk up the ramp of the waiting jet and gives me a professional once over. She is dressed in similar attire, one that screams SHIELD, and sits in the co-pilots seat.

"Sure." I look around the jet and notice that we're missing one person. "Where's Captain Rogers?"

"Right here. And you can call me Steve." I give him a quick once over and put on a smile as I tried to not ask the obvious question.

"Very well. Though I think calling you by your codename is better suited for the field." I feel the jet take off and soon we're en route to Stuttgart. When Steve didn't say anything, I clear my throat. "So, who are you suppose to be?"

So much for not asking the obvious question.

Though it only lasted three seconds, the silence that followed my question hung thick in the air. Had I missed something? In this situation, that is very possible since I didn't have time to read up on everyone's files. This guy appears to have a military background. I'm leaning towards the US Army; the title of Captain can come from different military branches so I'm not sure. Anything else about him is all guess work on my part.

"I'm, uh, Captain America." he says it like its the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it is. If that's the case, then I have a hell of a lot to catch up on when all of this is over.

"What about you, Kate? A lot of your file was classified. What's your codename?"

Here we go.

"Officially, I don't have one. My line of work didn't require me to." I reply as I lift my shoulder.

And that was the truth. We had to be fast on our missions; speed and accuracy and stealth were musts. That was drilled into my head from the beginning. When you're out of the country before anyone realizes that your target is dead, why bother with a name that people would remember you by?

Ignoring that way of thinking Nina called me a Phoenix, but only when it was just the two of us. And while the name itself has no significant meaning, I decided to keep it close to me after I escaped. I wore the colors of a Phoenix whenever I was out searching for answers as a way to honor my best friend. Just not the reds and oranges: blue and grey, sometimes white, is the route I chose.

(Note to self: have a talk with Fury. This suit has the very colors I wore in honor of Nina. If he had the mind to include this, then he knew about her. And that fact doesn't sit well with me.)

"We're coming up on the drop zone, Kate." comes Agent Romanoff's voice, breaking me from my memories.

"Okay, Kate, I want you to keep an eye on things in the surrounding area. Loki's here then he has something planned. Radio in if you find something." orders Captain Rogers.

"Copy that," I reply. As Romanoff and the pilot guide the aircraft close to a nearby roof top, I check and double check my weapons, making sure that my daggers are secured in my boots and my sidearm in its holster. I open the bay door and ready myself as the jet hovers.

"This is as close as I can get you!" Romanoff yells to be heard over the wind. I peer down to the roof below and guess that its around a thirty-five to forty foot drop. I've jumped from higher.

Taking a deep breath as I look to the side where Steve is holding onto a strap from the side. With a shrug, I jump and count to two before tucking my body enough so that I could land and roll with momentum.

The landing is harder than I remember it ever being, but I land nonetheless. My left ankle began to pound as I stood but I ignored it. It would heal quickly enough.

_"Kate, do you copy?"_

I look up to the jet and bring my hand up t the comm in my ear as I reply, "I copy. Heading towards the North building now."

With balance and agility, I used the window seals to silently lower myself to the ground. There was a gala going on as I rounded the North building of where SHIELD got a lock on Loki. They think that his being out in the open means something, that he's not just out for the hell of it. If that's the case then we have to come at it from all sides.

The plan was very simple: Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff would confront and apprehend Loki, while I search the area to see if there was anything that the man could be after.

It doesn't take me long to know that I'm in the right place.

I find two guards with arrows deep in their chests. Dead. I'm on high alert as I radio in, "Agent Romanoff, do you know anyone else who's choice of weaponry is the bow and arrow?"

_"What did you find?"_

"Two guards...dead. Could be your men," I slide along the wall as I inch forward, keeping a sharp look out for any movement. I spot three men, dressed in tactical gear up head and duck behind a pillar. Agent Barton is with them. "Barton is here. Looks like their trying to break in to a building in the back."

I hear screams echo from the front of the building just as the door opened for Barton.

_"Hold your position." _Romanoff orders. I notice the hesitation in her next words, _"But be ready."_

I slide into a crouch and wait, but not for long. "What the-" I can't see what the men come out holding, but it definitely has to be important. The screaming out front has suddenly stopped but I don't take my eyes away from the men as the place their haul into a container.

_Disable, don't kill. They're victims._

I draw my weapon and step out of the shadows, firing multiple rounds near the unsuspecting men. I hadn't taken but two steps before Agent Barton turned my way, an arrow nocked and aimed at me.

There wasn't much to hide behind but the pillar I had just come from behind. I was able to get off three more rounds while the men holding the box made for the back of the building; right as I was close enough to go for Barton's bow. I remember very well that he's a damn good shot with it.

If I can take it away from him, then I might stand a better chance.

The arrow he shot sails over my head with a whizzing sound, missing me by an inch. He kicks me back once I am within range; I wince as his foot connects with my side. Holding my ribs, I let out a shaky breath. I watch him ready his stance, one hand holding the bow at a downward angle, the other up in a loose position that hovered around his quiver; a sign that he wants me to make the first move.

Fury told me that Loki put some kind of spell on his men; that's how they were compromised. I wasn't going to kill men who didn't know what they were doing, so I holster my weapon. A gun is not the weapon of choice for me right now.

Attacking again, I kick Barton off balance and sweep my leg under his causing him to stumble then fall onto his back with a groan; the bow slides out of his hand and away from his reach. "Agent Barton-" the name comes out strained as I fight to keep him pinned to the ground with my left knee. "Barton,"

I pin his shoulders down with my hands. Instinct tells me, screams at me, to kill him now. I could do it, should do it, because doing that would be one less problem to deal with. I grab the knife without thinking, and hold it against his exposed neck.

I look at him, wait for him to beg for his life or to snap out of Loki's hold. I press the knife harder.

I hesitate to deliver the final blow.

That hesitation gives the assassin an opening as he grabs my left arm, pulls down, and brings his knee hard into the back of my left shoulder. I hold a cry of pain as I roll out of his grasp. He's on his feet, ready for another attack.

I go to punch Barton in his jaw but he sees it coming and, somehow, pinned my left arm behind my back, and got me in a headlock.

As dots danced in front of my vision, I jumped up and pulled my knees to my chest, then used my downward momentum to toss Barton over my head.

"Snap out of it, Barton! This isn't you!" I cough. The other men who were guarding the container have long since vanished, leaving me along with the SHIELD agent. It was then that I noticed for the first time how his eyes were an electric blue. Almost glowing.

He was looking right at me and I at him. This wasn't the Agent Barton I first ran in to in England, the one who shot me, twice, with those damned arrows of his, who stood watch over me in Boston. I know Loki did something to the master assassin.

I know he's not in control.

For a second I think I see the blue glow of his eyes flicker. It happens so fast...

"Barton," I say slowly, cautiously, as I wait to see what his move will be. I lower my hands and ease my stance. "Clint?"

Agent Barton made his move, a blow to my head that happened faster than I anticipated.

I blacked before I hit the ground.

* * *

_"Kate? Kate, do you copy?"_

I groan at the sound of someone-Rogers, I think-yelling through my comm. Slowly I sit up and wince at the pain in my head from where Barton struck me. I gently touched the spot that hurt the most; in the building lights I see my gloved fingers came away slick with specks of blood. "Ah, shit."

_"Kate-"_

"Yeah, yeah, I copy." I reply. I get to my feet after taking a few seconds to catch my breath and added, "Barton got away with something. I couldn't make out what it was."

_"We've got Loki in custody; head back to the jet."_

I crouch and pick up my knife. I turn the blade end over end, waiting for it to catch my eye, but it doesn't. There isn't any blood. I shove it back into its holster. "I'm on my way."

* * *

**Chapter 8: **

I hear Agent Romanoff say something about finding a place to land, but I know I wouldn't last much longer. My right hand can't hold on anymore. I feel my strength fading. I can't pull myself up and there isn't a place to land.

I fall.

* * *

**Please take the time to shoot me a review. My muse and I love reading them and the keep the inspiration going.**


	8. Avengers Part 3

**Thanks for the support, guys! It means a lot to me. :)**

**Tony shows up for the first time in this chapter; I had fun writing him and my OC together. Thor, as well.**

**And, we get a glimpse at what my OC's "condition" is. Keep and eye out and feel free to guess at what it is.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Avengers Part 3

May 2nd, 2011

I hesitated. I made a mistake. I didn't follow my training and nearly paid the price.

But I'm not dead. Agent Barton didn't kill me. Why not? And who's to say that I'll be as lucky next time?

"What happened back there? I didn't get a reply from you for a couple of minutes." Steve says as I come into view. I see Loki in cuffs being led on to the jet by... someone else who must be in a file I didn't get to read.

"Nothing."

"Kate-" I wave him off. Steve points to the small streak of blood that was working its way across my hairline. "He got the better of me this time. I'm okay." I say confidently as my walk past him. I'm not sure if I was saying that for his comfort or mine.

The jet took of a few minutes later on a straight course back to what I learned is called the Hellicarrier. Fitting name.

I take the first seat I see, which happens to be directly across from a silent Loki, and sighed. That hit I took hurts a lot more than it did when I woke up. The bleeding has already stopped but the pain is still there. I see aspirin in my future once we get back.

Maybe I'll sleep until we get to base.

Just for a few minutes-

"You must be Kate Lynn." comes a voice to my left. I open my eyes. Looking up I see a man in red and gold armor. "I'm Tony Stark. Or Iron Man. I'm sure you've heard of me." he flashes a smile, obviously hoping that something he said would impress me.

It doesn't.

I shake my head. "Can't say that I have." Bad idea.

"Hm, I refuse to believe that. Unless you've lived under a rock or something." Stark jabs an iron finger behind him where Rogers is standing. "Did you spend 70 years in ice, too, like Capsicle? If so, then, I completely understand."

"Fury didn't tell me he was bringing you in," Steve says to Tony without the slightest hint of humor.

"Yeah, there's a lot Fury doesn't tell you."

While the two men go back and forth, I tried to wrap my head around the "70 years in ice" part. What had he meant by that? Probably just a joke or something...

The wonder didn't last long as my head was spinning more the longer time went on and I decided to put it off until I got some aspirin. I rubbed my temple with my gloved fingers and stared blankly at the ground. A loud clap of thunder shook the jet and I shoot my eyes up. It was then that I noticed Loki staring at the seat next to him.

The straps of the empty seat were hovering in the air, only going as far as the length would allow. I watched in fascination before a flash of lightning, then another clap of thunder sounded.

I spare a glance over to Loki and caught the look he gave me. One filled with questions and wonder and curiosity.

"Where's this coming from?" another flash of lightning.

I noticed that Loki suddenly looked worried. Steve did as well. "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows."

Something landed on the roof of the jet, startling me. I jump up and prepare for whatever was outside; Tony and Steve do the same before Stark opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yell in question as I draw my knife.

With a heavy thud, a figure lands in the jet. I, being the closet to Loki, imminently take up a protective stance in front of him upon seeing the threat. And how angry said threat was. Sizing up the figure before me I take note of a rather large man with a red cape and a-oh shit.

"Move aside, girl. This matter does not concern you." he says in a booming, accented voice. I grip my weapon tighter, not moving an inch and shake my head.

"Not gonna happen, Blondie."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Stark come towards our nameless guest. The man threw his hammer, sending Iron Man back until he crashed into something. I didn't see where he landed as I was dodging blows from Blondie left and right, using my speed as my first defense.

Before I can use my weapon, it is knocked from my grip and disappears over the edge, then my legs are kicked from under me and I'm sent tumbling towards the open door.

In the mist of it all, I see the man leave with Loki, Stark was in tow and Steve head my way. I grabbed on to the end of the door just as my body went over the side. I looked up to see Rogers standing a few feet away, reaching out, and quickly shake my head.

I doubt I'd be able to hold on for long; the pull of the wind was strong, and my gloved grip isn't. I was also sure that Iron Man wouldn't be able to hold off Blondie and we couldn't risk Loki being killed.

I made a choice.

"Go help Stark!" I yelled through gritted teeth. "Go!"

Steve says something back but I can't hear him. My grip loosens a little more. "We need Loki alive! Just go!" I close my eyes once I see Steve back up and slide a parachute on. Finally, and without another word, he jumps.

I hear Agent Romanoff say something about finding a place to land, but I know I wouldn't last much longer. My hands can't hold on anymore. I feel my strength fading. I can't pull myself up and there isn't a place to land.

I fall.

* * *

My body spins and twists and flails as I'm pulled through the night sky. It had been awhile since I last jumped out of a plane of heights grater than fifty feet; the sensation of free falling is something that I love but probably will never get use to.

As I sail closer to my impending demise, I, strangely, think back to the harsh training I had to endure after I was injected. I learned how to do a lot of things, deadly things, awful things, things I don't want to ever use again, during those long, mission-less months until they knew I was ready for the real thing.

And while thinking, I'm reminded of something.

I know how to save myself.

Getting my body to stop twisting was no small task. I'm dizzy and the air is thin; it is taking a lot of energy and focus for me to just catch my breath. But once it was done I was now falling more like one does when they have a parachute; expect I didn't have one. Not a physical one, at least.

Not having time to waste, I hold my arms out in front of me, palms open and pointed down towards the ground. With concentration on what I want to happen, I feel a small rush of energy leave my hands and my speed begins to slow down.

I can see the tree line now and aim for a spot that isn't so clustered by the foliage. I aim for it best I can, trying to keep it straight and smooth. When I land, ungracefully, in a very small clearing surrounded by nothing but trees I have to take a moment to acknowledge that I just had to use those... powers to save my life.

That officially ends my five or six months of going without.

Hell, I can't even keep track anymore.

With surviving a fall like that taken care of, my next problem would be explaining how I survived the fall to Agent Romanoff...

Unless she already knows about me and Fury actually sent her to watch me.

That fact is all too possible.

I can't see or hear the jet any more, which makes me think that she did find a place to land. I take a few shaky steps as I gathered my bearings and noticed that the surrounding forest was really nothing but destroyed trees. Stark and Blondie must've come through this way.

I had to radio in to tell Romanoff that I was fine, then I was going to find those two-and Steve since he's likely on the ground by now-so we can get Loki and back to base. "Agent Romanoff-"

"That is an impressive trick. I was wondering how a Midgardian would survive such a fall." I turn towards the voice of Loki, my eyes searching the darkness until I see him sitting above me atop a mountain ledge. He smiles at me, but doesn't move. "Very impressive indeed."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." I reply casually. I walk towards him, up a steep hill, until he was a few feet away.

"Don't you? You play games with your mind that even you are blind to what _greatness_ and _power_ you possess."

"Power? This isn't power." I actually had to laugh at that. What did he know? "What you saw was a well trained assassin who possesses the _means_ and _knowledge_ to know how to catch herself with the aid of rope and tree branches. There is no power, at least, not the kind your thinking of. Only skill."

"Agent Barton believes there is plenty of both, in there, somewhere." I practically feel the blood drain from my face. Thankfully its dark and Loki couldn't see it. "Oh, yes. Barton's told me everything thing about you. About Russia. What they did to you. Project: Alpha. Your story is quite fascinating; you are so young. You have so much potential and yet you choose to keep it locked away, hoping that no one will ever know." he laughed and shifted his position on the ground. "You didn't think that your little secret would actually be kept in the dark, now did you?"

"Doesn't matter what you think you know." I keep my tone dry and even. I can't and won't let him know how I feel. Just then, the ground shook. I looked around for the source until my sight settled on a blue light and a cluster of falling trees. After a few seconds I hear voices approaching my location.

_"Kate? Do you copy?"_

"Yeah," it was Romanoff.

_"You need to get out of there. The jet is a mile southeast of your current position; let them get Loki."_

She must've read my mind. The last thing I wanted to do was explain, well, anything. It was better and safer for people to not know what I can do. "Copy that."

"Leaving so soon?" questions Loki from behind me. I descend the hill and walk towards a gathering of foliage. The footsteps of Steve and Tony and Blondie were closer now so I pick up my pace. "There's so much we haven't discussed yet."

I don't say anything as I push branches aside, but Loki keeps talking.

"We shall meet again, Eleven. And when we do, I'll let you in on a secret. On what makes you _so_ _special_."

* * *

When I get back to the jet, I'm met with a stone cold look from Agent Romanoff. She is leaning against the wall and her arms were folded across her chest. If I wasn't an assassin myself, an expert at reading emotions or lack there of, I wouldn't know how pissed she is. "You're alive." she says flatly. I see behind her that the pilot is slumped in his seat. I'm going to assume that she just gave him a sedative.

"Yeah. I am."

"What happened?"

"Why ask the obvious question, Agent Romanoff? Do you want me to say the words?" I furrowed my brows as I take a seat, wincing at the pull on the wound on my head. "I know Fury isn't the only person who knows about me, what I can do. I count at least four people, total, who know the truth. All of whom know how to put up a good fight if you needed to kill me." To try to kill me, I think instead. Can't kill what you can't catch.

"That's not it. I want to know what happened."

"I had to use those powers, that's what happened! After all the hard work I put in for months, wasted, just like that, because I got kicked out of a damned jet! Because I chose to help SHIELD." I pull a few leaves from my tangled hair and crumble them in my hand.

I can't tell if she was going to reply. If she is, she doesn't get a chance as the others finally boarded. I just sat there as Loki is strapped in again and the jet was prepared for take off. Blondie takes the seat next to him, clutching his hammer.

Steve and Tony opted to stand and we all rode the rest of the way in silence.

It really bothered me that because I chose to help SHIELD, because I was at a dead end at finding answers, that I had to use it. I know I didn't have much of a choice; I don't have a death wish, though what I do all but screams that.

In spite of my anger towards them, I'm going to finish what I started. When we have the Cube and the world is deemed safe-as safe as it can be, considering-them I'm taking what SHIELD promised me and not looking back.

* * *

**Chapter 9:** "I want you to understand something, Bruce. What your about to see, what I'm getting ready to tell you, is dangerous information. I need to know that you won't tell anyone about this."

* * *

**I had a blast writing Loki. Thankfully this isn't the only time he and "Kate" talk. * ehehehee ***

**Any guesses as to what her powers are? Please leave a review with your thoughts; my muse and I will be very ****grateful for the feedback.**


	9. Avengers Part 4

**Hey, all! I finally saw Guardians of the Galaxy over the weekend! Ahhh, I'm in love with a ****Raccoon!...and Star-Lord. :D**

**Big things happen in this chapter, setting up for even bigger things! I'm so excited for you to read it. I hope you like it enough to let me know what you think at the end!**

Chapter 9 - Avengers Part 4

May 2nd, 2011

_"We shall meet again, Eleven. And when we do, I'll let you in on a secret. On what makes you so special."_

Loki's words have had more of an effect on me than I would care to admit. More than I would like. He's gotten in my head with the use of his speech and twisted talk and I don't like it.

As we landed back on the Hellicarrier, what he told me played over in my mind. How much did Barton tell him? Why would the SHIELD agent tell him about my past anyway? Did the god ask for the information or was it offered? Fury previously said that SHIELD knew everything about me, and that leads me to wonder if they even knew something that I didn't? The questions as to what that could be were endless.

If SHIELD did know everything about me, which they keep saying they do, then that means Loki knows everything about me because Barton told him. The problem is that I don't know what "everything" means with them.

Spies lie all the time. SHIELD, as an agency, could know absolutely nothing about me, but say that they do so I would help them retrieve the Tesseract. What if Loki does know everything about me because Barton is close to Fury? Considering how it was Fury who found me in Russia leads me to believe that he does know everything.

When I add that to how Fury tracked me down in London, put me in a safehouse in Boston, even had my suit made in blue and grey... Then there's Romanoff and Coulson, too. They know.

This was too dangerous. I shouldn't have come.

"Debrief on the bridge in five. Kate, tell Doctor Banner when you head that way." Agent Romanoff says as SHIELD guards came to take Loki to a waiting cell. I told her that I was going to get some aspirin before the meeting when in actuality I wanted to talk to Doctor Banner for another reason entirely. But the aspirin would be nice to get, too, if I can find some strong enough.

We exited the jet, everyone a little tired from the events that took place in Germany and our unscheduled meeting with Blondie. Turns out his name is Thor. And Loki is his brother.

I did not see that coming.

"My apologies. I regret that you were harmed because of me." Thor comes up to me, cape flowing behind him and hammer in hand, with a half smile on his face.

"Its okay. You were just doing what you came to do." I wave him off as we headed towards the bridge. "No hard feelings, here. Really."

"I thank you," he pauses, an inquiring look in his eyes.

"Kate."

"I thank you, Lady Kate." I purse my lips together as I watch him leave. This mission just keeps getting stranger and stranger.

I still had three minutes before the meeting started and I really needed something to take for my head. I might have a mild concussion. Or it could be that other thing...

Oh, god, I hope it's not the other thing.

Turning towards the closest hall I noticed Steve hanging off to the side. I tilted my head to the side slightly before walking over. "You okay, Captain?"

"Yeah, I just-" he rubs the back of his neck with a gloved hand. "I'm sorry I left you alone back there. It wasn't right. I should have stayed to help you."

"You only did as I told you,"

"You can't give me orders."

"Maybe not, but making sure that Loki wasn't freed or killed was more important that saving my life." I lift a shoulder. "Plus, I managed."

For a second I think I see Rogers taken aback at my comment. He recovers quickly, "If someone can be saved, we should at least try."

I want to tell him what I really thought: that not everyone _can_ be saved. But I don't. "I'll see you on the bridge."

* * *

This is a bad idea. An idea I don't want to go through with, but absolutely need to. But, hell, what good can come from this? Especially if is doesn't go the way I want? Or need?

"Doctor Banner?" I enter the after I knock on the door. Ahead of me were the guards taking Loki to his cell. I have no idea why they were just now making it this far.

"Call me Bruce, please." he says as he removes his glasses. "What can I help you with, Kate?"

"We're having a debrief in a minute, but I wondered if you could help me with something on a... personal level."

Banner nodded slowly. I unclasped a pocket on my belt and removed a flash drive. It was the only thing I managed to sneak past SHIELD and bring with me from Boston, after SHIELD picked me up; in it are the notes about my condition after I escaped and an MRI of my brain.

This is the first time I've been close to someone who could look at the images and tell me what was going on. Maybe something good can come out of me being stuck on his ship.

"I need you to look at this, after this is all over."

"What is it?" Bruce eyes the item carefully and then looks back at me.

"It's an MRI of my brain and some notes about... me." I couldn't get into everything right now, the others were waiting. "I'll have to explain it to you later; I need some answers and I could really use your expertise." I take the drive back when Banner offers it and secures it back in my belt. "Think about it,"

Not waiting for an answer, I head towards the bridge, wishing that I had time to get something for my head.

When I arrive, I see the others are already gathered around a table and a video is playing on a screen. As I get closer I see that it is Fury talking to Loki, who is now in a cell. I take the empty seat two down from Agent Romanoff and listen in.

_"How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"_

_"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."_

_"Ohh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is."_

_"Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."_

The screen cuts off and I sigh.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce says. I lean forward with my arms resting on the table as Steve asks Thor what Loki's play is.

I wasn't prepared for what he said.

"He has an army, called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known." Thor turns to face the rest of the group and goes on, "He means to lead them against your people, and they will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army? From outer space?" Steve sounds just as surprised as I am.

I close my eyes for a moment as the situation began to set in. I didn't sign up to fight a war against an alien race. I only came because SHIELD made me a promise. A promise that they can't keep if I'm dead. It was a lot to take in, for sure, and I honestly couldn't believe it. But it was clearly happening.

Loki sitting in that cell was proof of that.

The throbbing in my head refused to go away; I rubbed my temples with my hands and opened my eyes. Tony had finally arrived and was talking about something that involved making another portal, like the one that brought Loki here, but stronger and more stable.

A few minutes later the meeting was over and I was on my way to find the MedBay. After wondering around for a few minutes I finally found my intended destination.

I helped myself to what I needed, declining aid from one of SHIELDs medics. I carefully cleaned the wound on my head first, then downed the six pills of aspirin. There wasn't much else to do; Tony and Bruce were in the lab doing whatever it is they do, Agent Romanoff headed off as soon as the debrief was over and I haven't seen Steve or Thor since I left to find the MedBay.

I was tempted to find a computer to hack into, get a head start on some things, but when I found myself standing outside the lab where I talked with Banner, I knew what I needed to do.

I peered inside and saw the two men talking about Loki's spear and the Tesseract. Letting out a shaky breath, I looked around at my surroundings. There were a few agents milling about the hall but none seemed to pay me any attention. I needed to talk to Banner, but not while Stark was in there.

Focusing on Tony, I thought of a reason to get him to leave. It has been awhile since I... controlled someone. It was something that I never liked about that serum I was given, no matter how many times they made me do it; having control over a person like this is scary. But it got the job done.

_C'mon, c'mon,_

"I'm going to get some blueberries." I sighed as I released my hold over Tony, my head spinning from what I'd just done. I lean against the wall as Stark left the lab when he looked over to me. "Hey, Kitten."

I raise an eyebrow. "Kitten?"

"Yeah. Your name is Kate and I shortened that to Kat, which became Kitten. I like it. Fits you perfectly, with your brown and blond hair." he wears a proud look on his face. "How old are you anyway? Your file gave me nothing to work with. I'm leaning towards 18. 19 tops but that might be pushing it. I'll bet you're not old enough to drink,"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I brush past him with a huff, shake my head, then turn to Banner who was working on a computer. "Bruce?"

"Yeah? Kate, hi," he sweeps his fingers across the screen, closing something out. "Is this about earlier?"

I nod.

He grabs a tablet and motions for me to come over. "Tony and I have a program running so I can work on this for you in that free time."

I reach into my belt and remove the drive. The small item feels like led in my hand, its contents never really seeing the light of day, much less someone else's eyes. I hand it over. "I want you to understand something, Bruce. What your about to see, what I'm getting ready to tell you, is dangerous information. I need to know that you won't tell anyone about this."

"I won't." he says firmly and I start to believe him. With my go ahead, he inserts the drive into the tablet. His word was going to have to be enough.

So, as he looked over the MRI images, I told him the bare minimum about my training in Russia, to when I was injected with the serum, to my escape, to SHIELD finding me and bringing me in on finding the Tesseract.

There was a lot that I left out. I only told him what he needed to know.

"I read in your file that you attempted to recreate the serum first perfected in the 40s. That's how the Hulk was born." I say as I sit on an empty desk, watching Banner as he intently stares at the screen. "Just like they did with me, except the results were completely different."

"I thought Gamma radiation was the key to the formula." he doesn't look up. "When were these taken?"

"Those were the last images taken by the team of doctors overseeing the project, so nearly two years ago. Why?"

"I might need newer images to compare them to. But I can work with these." he finally places the device down and leans against a table. "You mentioned that, other than the enhancement of what you already had, plus the enhanced strength, eyesight, hearing, endurance, things along those lines, there were other things that appeared after you were injected."

I shifted in my seat. I knew this was coming. There was no avoiding it. "I did."

"Before I read your notes," he looks me in the eye, "I need you to tell me what that is."

I purse my lips for a second. What I can do, what I was turned into, I never talked about it. The notes I took was the only way I got things off my chest. I didn't have anyone to talk to about it.

Back in Russia, only the people working Project: Alpha spoke of it with either the higher-ups or myself. It was top secret. Choosing my words carefully, I sigh. "I can... control things. Not just things," I lower my head and stare at the floor. "people, too."

* * *

**Chapter 10:** "So, you just plan on beating them to the punch? By building something big and strong enough to wipe them all out before things get out of control? You're control?"

* * *

**Well, now you all have an idea, a glimpse, at what "Kate's" powers are and what she can do. Believe me, that's just a small taste. * evil laugh * Feel free to guess what it exactly is in a review. My muse and I would love to hear from you!**


	10. Avengers Part 5

***waiting for Chris Evans to do the Ice Bucket Challenge***

**Hey all! So, this is my longest chapter yet and my favorite so far. I hope you like it and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Avengers Part 5

May 2nd, 2011

It takes a few seconds before I dare to look at Bruce. He is thinking hard about something, probably what I just told him; I could tell by the look in his eyes. The look of awe and wonder is one that I remember too well. I received that look when it was first discovered that I could control people.

"Wait, wait so, just a few minutes ago, with Tony, right before you came in-"

I nod twice. "That was me."

"Wow,"

"That's not the worst response I've gotten." I slide down to the floor and pick up the tablet. "What I can do, doesn't make me who I am. But with these... powers, I'm too dangerous. I need your help to find a way to get rid of them."

"Kate, take a breath for a minute. What you're saying likely can't be done." Bruce starts in a haste. "I've tried to get rid of the Other Guy, and things didn't end well for a lot of people."

"Bruce, if people, the wrong people, found out what I'm capable of, what I can do, I'll be hunted and turned into a weapon." I don't tell him that I am being hunted and that I am a weapon. I can't. "I need to get rid of it so it doesn't end up in the wrong hands. Will you help me?"

Before he can answer, Tony walks back into the lab with a small pack of blueberries. Bruce raises an eyebrow at me but, thankfully, doesn't say anything and gets back to his work. I mentally thank him when he slides the tablet and my drive out of sight.

"As I was saying, top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, its candy land."

"Thanks, but last time I was in New York, I kinda broke Harlem."

Tony plays with something in his hand as he walks about Banner. "Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension, no surprises," then he stabs the item into Banner's side and the familiar sound of electricity sounded.

"Ow!"

"Nothing?"

"Hey!" I look over my shoulder as Steve enters the lab. "Are you nuts?"

"Wow, you've really got a tight lid on it don't you. What's your secret? Bongo drums, huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, Doc."

Bruce brushed the moment off. "It's all right. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"Stark, would you just focus?" I say with a deep sigh. I didn't know anything about Tony Stark but the more I'm around him the more I want to make him walk off the edge of the Hellica-

"You think I'm not? Why'd Fury call us all in, why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us?"

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asks.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's "the" spy. His secrets have secrets." Stark stuffs his mouth with more fruit. "Its bugging him too. Isn't it?"

"Uhh,"

I glance at Banner. "Bruce?"

"A warm light for all mankind. Loki's jab to Fury about the Cube."

"I remember."

"Well, I think that was meant for you." he points to Stark. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"What tower?" I look at the three men, waiting for someone to fill me in. It was starting to become rather sad about how much I didn't know.

"The Stark Tower is a big, ugly," Tony gives Steve a look. "building located in New York."

"Okay. What does that have to do with the Cube?"

"Its powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustained energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?"

"That's just a prototype. I'm kinda the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at."

Bruce continues, "So, why did SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

As Tony rounds the table, I notice him remove some kind of device from his pocket. "I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into SHIELDs secure files."

"I'm sorry. Did you say-"

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret Fury's tried to hide."

_Well, this isn't good._

My first thought is to find Fury and make him tell me all of what SHIELD had on me and Project: Alpha. With Stark hacking into those files, he'd soon discover what I was trying to keep hidden. Everyone who didn't all ready know would and I would be seen not as someone who was brought in to help save the world, but as someone who is a threat to destroy it.

_This really isn't good._

"Following isn't really my style."

"And your all about style, aren't you?"

"Of the people in this room, which one is, A, wearing a spangly outfit, B, not of use, or C, a GI Jane who clearly isn't old enough to drink?"

"Stark-" I'm about to make a remark when Bruce beats me to it.

"Steve, Kate, tell me none of this smells a little funky to either of you?"

Captain Rogers looks between the three of us, then sighs. "Just find the Cube."

"GI Jane? Really?" the sound of Steve's boots leaving the room reaches my ears as I stand in front of Tony. "And I'm 23."

I jog to catch up with Rogers. He hadn't gotten as far as I had thought, or maybe I was moving faster than I realized. Regardless, as I evened my stride to match his, I replayed the conversation we just had.

"You're right about Loki. He's smart; he wants us off our game." I glance at him. His eyes are set straight ahead but I can tell that he's listening. "But Tony is right, too. SHIELD bringing us together like this feels wrong somehow. I don't know what it is."

He still doesn't say anything. So I do, "Where are we going?"

"To get answers."

"About what?"

He looks at me. "We'll know it when we see it."

* * *

As Steve and I walked the halls of the Hellicarrier I kept an eye on the agents and guards we passed. They all seemed to be pretty occupied with other matters, leaving the Captain and I to continue undetected.

They really need to work on their security on this ship.

The further we walked, the less of SHIELD personal we came across. The lights weren't as bright and I felt that we were getting closer to something SHIELD wanted kept hidden.

"This could be something," I say going up to the first door I came across.

I ran my fingers over the keypad to room 10-C, thinking of how I wanted to proceed. It would take me longer to hack the keypad, and since it needed a numeric code the possibilities were endless.

My second option would be to pry the door open with those... powers. Get in-between the locking mechanisms, disengaging them from the inside so the door itself will slide open. For a second I think about physically pulling it open but quickly tossed the thought. I couldn't do either of those ideas with Steve here.

Guess that leaves hacking it. "This might take a few minutes, Cap. I should be able to get through this without-"

I'm cut off as I watch in awe while Steve slides it open with next to no effort. "Um, that will work, too."

He steps aside slightly and motions to me. "Ladies first."

I give him a quick nod and break the threshold of the door frame. The room is dimly lit with lights hit above us. I can see different levels lined with boxes of some sort. I needed to see what was inside of them.

Backing up a few steps, I got a running start towards the nearest wall and pushed off of it easily, aiming for a the second level. I grabbed onto the railing and flipped myself over, landing silently on the grated flooring. Steve joins me a few seconds later.

"Where'd you learn that?" he asks as I being walking.

I shrug. "Ever hear of parkour?"

Not waiting for a reply I go back to the matter at hand. I come up on a wall lined with steel boxes and thankfully they aren't locked. It's when I lift the lid and peer inside that the flashes come at me full force.

I'm sitting across from my primary doctor, the one overseeing the medical side of Project: Alpha. I know it's summer time in Russia but I'm freezing. I know I just came back from testing in the Cryo tube. What they were testing me for this time, they didn't bother to tell me. I just can't get warm.

I'm answering random questions when a guard comes in suddenly speaking quickly in Russian, no, German. _Why German?_

I know I'm not suppose to listen in, I will be punished if I'm caught, and while my German isn't great, I do.

They discuss weapons, older weapons, that haven't been used in decades. They want to know if any more exist and where to find them. How to activate them. I catch a quick glimpse of a photograph before I'm told to leave.

The weapon in that photo is the same one I'm looking right now. I'm sure of it.

The weapon in the box is old, but well kept. Along with it is a mask and a few other items I ignore. Suddenly things begin to come together.

"I know what SHIELD is doing. We need to go." I say to Steve who has a hard look on his face. I can tell that he recognizes the weapons, how or from what, he doesn't say. Finally he nods and, with the weapon in hand, follows me back to the lab.

While walking back, I hear Agent Romanoff's voice come through my comm. I bring my hand up to my ear as she says, "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab; send Thor as well."

Oh, shit.

* * *

"What is Phase 2?"

I clench and unclench my hands as I replay the reason why SHIELD was in possession of German weapons. Old, deadly, German weapons. I don't even care how they came across them or how got them. The fact that something this dangerous was just lying around, waiting to be powered up again, unhinged me.

That was problem number one.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD using the cube to make weapons." Steve sets the gun down with a clang on a table in the lab. "Sorry. Computers were moving a little slow for us."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that-"

"I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?" Tony spins a computer screen to face us. I narrow my eyes as I look at plans for a new weapon.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

"Were you ever going to tell me that you were in possession of these weapons?" I take a step closer to Fury.

Agent Romanoff and Thor walk in a moment later and Bruce asks if the SHIELD assassin knew anything about Phase 2.

I tune out what the rest of the group was saying, instead wanting to get Fury to talk. "Do you know how dangerous those weapons are? Or could still be? Why didn't you tell me about them up front? I didn't sign up to be a piece in your secret games!"

"I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to make weapons of mass destruction!"

"Because of him." Fury points to Thor.

"Me?"

Fury goes on a lot rant about how Earth isn't prepared for outsiders. How the world is filling up with people who can't be matched or controlled. He looks at me, his good eye narrowing intently. I hold his gaze before he turns away.

"So, you just plan on beating them to the punch? By building something big and strong enough to wipe them all out before things get out of control? You're control?" I shake my head.

"Like you controlled the cube?"

"Your work on the Tesseract is what drew Loki and his allies to Earth. It is a signal to all the realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose as the pounding behind my eyes becomes unbearable. Everyone is yelling to be heard over someone else. I can feel something rising up inside me, something I can't control or keep inside.

That's problem number two.

I clench my hands, count to ten in Russian, then slowly unclench them.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos."

"That's his MO, isn't it?" I see Bruce with his arms folded across his chest. "I mean, what are we? A team? No, we're a chemical mixture that creates chaos. We're a time bomb."

I couldn't agree more. "I don't know why you thought bringing us together would work, Fury. Clearly this plan of yours isn't going to work."

"You need to step away." Fury turns from Banner to me. "Don't make me do something that I'll regret, Kate." I know what he's referring to but I ignore it.

"Something you'll regret?" I laugh halfheartedly. "Are you serious-?"

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" to my right Tony clasps Steve on the shoulder, who doesn't take kindly to the action.

"You know damn well why. Back off!"

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

Steve snickers at Tony's comment. "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you fight for is yourself." Steve stares Tony down and continues. "Your not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire."

"Always a way out. You know you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

Tony closes the distance between him and Steve. "A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

It was Tony's comment about Rogers when things clicked.

The way Steve acted, held himself, him opening that door like it was nothing, hell even the way he dressed...

_"It was during World War II that a young man was injected with this serum and turned in to a super soldier."_ That's what Agent Coulson told me back in my flat a few weeks ago. He said that the serum I was injected with was an attempt at recreating that lost formula.

I know I lack a lot in my American history but I now know this much: Steve Rogers is that super soldier. Even though I never got to read his file, and even though I don't know how he looks so young despite having to be over 90, at the very least, it makes sense now.

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."

"You people are so petty, and tiny."

"Yeah, we're really acting like a team." the pain in my head is still growing, but I continue to push it aside. I brush my hair away from my face. "This was a bust from the beginning, Fury. You know it."

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Doctor Banner to his-"

"Where? You rented my room?"

"That was just in case we needed-"

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know, I've tried." that comment from Banner was unexpected.

"Bruce," I sigh but he goes on.

"I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the Other Guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk."

I tense, more than I already was, when Banner reached behind himself and grabbed Loki's spear. Purely out of instinct, not because I wanted to hurt Bruce, I placed my left hand on the gun in my thigh holster. I was ready for whatever came my way. Because that's how I was trained.

"You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?" he picks up the spear.

The room goes silent.

"Doctor Banner?" I hear Steve say but I don't bother looking his way. My eyes are focused on Bruce. "Put down the scepter."

He looks down at the weapon like he didn't ever realize he was holding it. I wait a beat to see what happens when a computer behind be starts beeping. Bruce sets the spear down on the table.

"Got it."

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all."

"You've located the Tesseract?"

"I could get there fastest." says Tony.

I arch a brow. "Are you sure about that?"

"You aren't going alone." Rogers grabs Stark's arms; Tony slaps it away.

"You're gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit."

I work my way in between the two bickering men, pressing my hands against their chests and pushing back. "While you two children fight it out, I'll go get the cube. That way I can get out of this hell hole and on with my life." I declare, looking from Tony to Steve.

"This isn't a place for a little girl." I stumble back from Tony pushing me out of the way at the same time I hear Banner say, "Oh, my god."

Before I can question anything, a forceful blast knocks me back into the wall, glass rains down on top of me and the pounding in my head becomes too much.

That is problem number three.

* * *

**Chapter 11:** I stop fighting whats inside me; I give into the power. In seconds, before he knows what happened, the Director of SHIELD is hovering a foot off the ground, an invisible noose tight around his neck.

* * *

**I bought The Winter Soldier on digital download on the 19th, so I can begin to outline how "Kate" will ****play into that. I already have her real name and how she'll find out more about her past so I hope you stay for the long haul.**

**There is only a few more chapters left in the Avengers arc of Clandestine but the journey is far from being over.**

**Please Review! :)**


	11. Avengers Part 6

**Big thanks to Lizeyli and G-Tr for reviewing C10, and to those who are now following or have favorited _Clandestine._**

**A lot of action in this chapter, you get to see more of "Kate's" powers and how she uses them in a fight. I'm excited for this and the Battle of New York, that's approaching fast.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Avengers Part 6

May 2nd, 2011

As the force of the explosion tosses me through the air, time seems to slow down. In that instant, in that second, I think that I'm dying. I think that they won and that I'll die never knowing about my past.

I feel my body hit the wall with a crack, I feel my legs give way underneath me and crumble to the ground, I feel the needles in my head stab me a thousand times over. There's so much pain... I just want it to end-

But just as soon as the familiar pain washes over me, like an uncontrolled animal, it lessons enough to where I can open my eyes.

I let out a shaky breath as I push myself up off of the floor. My eyes scan the destroyed lab and I notice that Bruce and Agent Romanoff are nowhere to be seen. Thor is gone, too. On my right I see Steve and Tony run into the hallway with frantic looks on their faces.

Then I see Fury.

Through the clouds of dust I see his hand go up to his ear. His lips are moving but I can't hear what he's saying._  
_The light from the morning beams easily through the shattered window, and a breeze ruffles my hair. In two strides I'm in front of Fury, my eyes looking straight into his good one. "Where is it?" I demand.

"What are you talking about?" Fury's says quickly. I can see that he is scanning the area around us for something else.

"The information SHIELD has on me! Where is it?"

"Kate-"

I stop fighting whats inside me; I give into the power. In seconds, before he knows what happened, the Director of SHIELD is hovering a foot off the ground, an invisible noose tight around his neck. He gasps for air that can't reach his lungs, but he's utterly calm. "Kate," he manages.

"Tony hacked your server, he found out about Phase 2. He could find out about me and I can't have that!" I lift him up a little higher, narrowing my eyes. "Where!"

"That information...is too valuable." he gags. "It's safe in a separate location. Your...s-safe."

I'm out the door and into the chaos filled hall before Fury lands on the ground. I'm running against the flow of agents. I don't know what I'm heading into but I need to find out where my information is really kept. I have just reached a computer room when I hear Fury's voice; he is telling Coulson to lock down the detention section and things come together.

Loki.

All I want is to find out where that information is kept and find a way off this ship. With or without SHIELD's help, I was going to get answers. But something was gnawing at me from the inside; I don't know why I couldn't force myself to leave them to fight against Loki.

I'm no hero. I've been everything but a hero.

With a low growl, I leave.

_Priorities changed._

I run back into the hall. Its clear so I slow my advancement, carefully placing one foot in front of the other, body ready for a fight. The compromised SHIELD agents are here for Loki, which means Barton is here, too. The only weapons I have are a knife and my sidearm that only has a few rounds left. It won't be an easy fight to win if I run into someone. Especially if that someone is Agent Barton.

I suddenly pick up on the soft pattering of footsteps, slowly moving in my direction. I step inside a doorway and press my back against the wall, keeping myself hidden in the shadows as I wait for them to come to me. I tell myself that I shouldn't kill them, that they're victims. But I've already made that mistake once, and look where it got me.

I'm not going to make that same mistake again.

As soon as I see the barrel of the rifle, followed by the guards steady arm, I bring my elbow down on it. A loud crack, then a shout of pain sound. Two more guards aim their weapons at me when they see and hear their partner scream. Instantly I use the man as a shield, his body taking the wave of bullets meant for me.

When the firing stops, I drop the dead weight and grab the guard closet to me, pulling their weapon forwards and down as I thrust my knee up into his stomach. He stumbled forward against the forceful impact but doesn't relent. I feel him wrap his arms around my leg and uses his weight advantage to slam me to the ground, then punch his fist into my abdomen and ribs repeatedly. I manage to roll onto my back, him half on top of me and half on the ground. With a burst of strength I reach my hand around his head and pull back hard, ignoring the sound of his neck shattering.

I shove him off and scramble to my feet. I'm wondering where the third man went when I'm struck from behind, caught in between releasing the second dead guard and looking for the third guard. Falling forward with the momentum I go to sweep my leg underneath him but he jumps out of the way in time. I look up from my spot on the ground and see his finger tighten against the trigger of his rifle. Without thinking, I raise my hands in front of myself just as he shoots. I expect the bullets to strike my flesh, ending my life where I lay but the pain never comes. My eyes widen slightly as I see the bullets strike something before falling to the ground harmlessly. I look down at the bullets then to the man who seemed to be just as surprised as I am. Reacting before he does, I lower my hands and reach for my gun, emptying two rounds into his exposed neck.

My brows come together in confusion. _That's new, _I think.

As the body falls I slowly get to my feet, pushing the pain away. My hands are shaking and I can't stop them. I feel numb, emotionless, like I use to when I was sent to kill someone. A feeling I thought I left behind. I guess it found a way to come with me.

"Kate!"

I look up to see Coulson standing feet away. His face is close to unreadable but I can tell he saw what I just did. Not the killing of three 'SHIELD' agents. The other part.

The gun in my hand feels heavy. I holster it faster than I realize, choosing to use my body as my weapon going forward unless required. "What's going on?" I ask though I know the answer.

Agent Coulson kindly doesn't reply to my question. "Come with me. We're going to lock down the detention section."

"So, it is Barton? He's here to break Loki out?" I growl. My hands form a tight fist, the power in me raging. The pain in my head is all too present. So is my mistake. "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"Don't do that to yourself, Kate."

"If I had then we wouldn't be here right now-"

"I know you had a chance to kill Barton and didn't take it. Don't think that this is in any way your fault. He can still be saved."

"And if he can't? Is the price of my not killing him when I had the chance going to be paid by someone on this ship?"

A flash of comfort crosses Coulson's eyes. "You made the right call."

I don't tell him how Barton is only alive because I hesitated, not because I thought he could be saved. How am I suppose to agree with him about being able to save someone when I don't believe it myself?

I follow Coulson to the armory where he unlocked a large cage and pulled down a unique and deadly looking weapon. He motioned for me to select something; I shake my head. "What's the plan?" I ask.

"We need to keep Loki contained. Anyone who tries to release him, we stop."

Coulson leads and I follow, watching our six, ready for anything. We walk down a long hall, take two turns before he points straight ahead. I nod understandingly and proceed forward and down another hall.

I come up on an open door and peer around the corner just as Thor charges Loki. I watch as Loki's appearance shimmers and Thor literally runs through him, before falling inside the now locked cage. I flex my hands and hold my position.

"Are you ever _not_ going to fall for that?" asks Loki. Thor wastes no time in slamming his hammer against the thick glass. A locking mechanism shifts, as does the cage. I fight the urge to go forward and help, but I can see Coulson coming up behind a guard.

_Just a few more seconds..._

"The humans think us immortal." Loki laughs as he goes to the control panel, pressing a few buttons and opening the door beneath the cage. "Should we test that?"

Agent Coulson takes out the guard, who goes down in a heap; that's my cue. "It's over, Loki."

"Move away, please."Coulson walks forward, the weapon aimed. I step out of the shadows and on to the platform behind Loki. I take a few steps forward, catching Thor's gaze with my own. He nods.

"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." Coulson flicks the power button on after Loki had raised his hands and backed away from the controls. "Want to find out?"

It happens too fast. There was nothing I could do.

I can't stop Loki from-somehow-appearing behind Coulson with his spear in hand. I can't warn him. I scream just as the blade is run through the agent's chest, staining itself red with his blood.

"No!"

I can hear Thor yell as Coulson falls limply to the ground, I hear his fist pound against the glass. I rush forward but am stopped in my tracks by Loki. Guards surround me, pulling my arms behind my back and forcing me to my knees. I struggle against their hold as Loki smirks at Thor, then smiles at me, before he returns to the controls. The smile doesn't leave his face as he presses the release button.

I watch helplessly as the cage, and Thor, are dropped.

"I had hoped that you would come see me, Eleven; I was sure that the curiosity of your history would bring you to me." the grip around my arms grow tighter. "You must care about finding out the truth. About that power inside you. I know you stand to gain something if you find the Tesseract. Something personal. But do you know what you stand to lose?"

I pull myself forward, trying to break free. I'm able to loosen the hold a little bit before it returns and an arm is wrapped around my chest. "Do you not want to know?"

"Let go of me and I'll tell you what I want," I say through clenched teeth.

"Barton told me that the serum, the power, coursing through your veins is very unique. SHIELD is worried about it becoming too much. He said that even you can't control it; that's why they see you as a threat." he steps closer to me, and crouches to my level. It takes everything I have to not fight harder against the guards holding me. I don't want to give them reason to put a bullet in my head. "You don't have to fight it, Eleven. Give in to it. Become it." he spreads his arms out and grins even bigger, his accented voice adding, "Show the world the real you."

"Let go of me!" my yell is welcomed with a strike to my head. My vision goes dark around the edges.

"You're going to lose." I lift my head in the direction of where Coulson sits slumped against the wall, blood still running out of his chest.

"Am I?" Loki turns from me to Coulson.

"It's in your nature."

"Hmm. Your heroes are scattered. Your flying fortress falls from the sky." Loki moves closer to the SHIELD agent. "Tell me, where is my disadvantage."

"You lack conviction."

"I don't think I'm-" an orange blast knocks into Loki, sending him flying back through a wall. The guards holding me are surprised and I'm quick to use that in my favor.

I throw my head back into the one whose arm is around my chest. His grip is gone and the room I have to move I use to pull the person on my right side down close enough to where I can punch him. He stumbles and I grab the back of his jacket and slam his face into the nearby railing.

I reach into my boot and grab my knife. One guard reacts fast and grabs my wrist, then pulls me to my feet. I kick out, connecting with his knee; it cracks loudly under my force and the hold he has on me is gone. I slash the blade across his neck and he crumbles to the ground.

Turning to the last man, I size him up. He's bigger but I'm much faster. Before he can make a move, I throw my knife and it lands on his throat.

"So, that's what it does."

I'm breathing hard as I run over and slide to a halt by Coulson's side. I can tell that the wound is bad, really bad. I shake my head. "Just hang on, okay? Just-" This is my fault. Barton is still alive and Coulson is dying. All because of me. "Just hold on,"

"Kate," I see Coulson's hand move the tiniest to where Loki was shot through the wall. I know what he wants me to do, it just doesn't feel right. "go."

But I'm already backing up. I can't let Loki get away. I can hear someone running this way and figure that it's someone who can actually help him. I rest my hand on the burnt wall and look over my shoulder at a fading Phil Coulson. I think he manages a smile.

Even though I'm far away and his voice is in a whisper, I can clearly hear his what he says to me, "Don't forget... yourself."

I run through the halls at a dead sprint, my boots slamming against the floor. I dodge debris and bodies, my hair flying behind me. I don't stop. I'm not certain which way Loki headed but my guess is, since he's trying to escape, he'd head a jet.

Using my memory to get back to the landing strip, I take different turns and halls as I pursue Loki. I can make out the sound of an aircraft engine roaring to life. I just broke the threshold of the door when something flashes towards my chest. Reacting fast I cross my arms in front of myself, letting them take the brunt of the blow.

I slide back into the wall; something pins me in place. I see Loki standing in front of me, his expressing unreadable. I push myself away from the wall, ready to charge again, when something sharp is pressed to my chest. Right over my heart.

"Ahh, I wouldn't do that." Loki says as I glance down and see that the end of his scepter, still red with Coulson's blood, is hovering over my chest. "There's something about you. It's not just heart you have, there's something else. Something," the scepter begins to glow that electric blue, like Barton's eyes. "something I need."

I can feel its energy, fighting against my body, trying to enter itself. Loki's eyes are staring intently at mine, like he knows something I don't.

I blink once, fighting the urge to do what this man says, when he is pulled backwards by an invisible force. He slides across the runway and with him no longer holding me up I fall to my knees.

I gasp for air, fight the sudden cold in my body. I open my eyes and I watch as Loki take off in a jet. My shoulders fall in defeat.

I failed.

_"Agent Coulson is down."_

_"Medics are headed to your location."_

_"They're here. They called it."_

I failed.

* * *

I don't remember arriving on the bridge. I don't remember shedding my gloves or changing the shirt under my suit. I don't remember letting my hair down. And I don't remember sitting as far away as I possibly could from Stark and Rogers who had gathered around the table.

But I remember Coulson dying. I wasn't there, but it was my fault. My hands are covered in his blood.

Before we confronted Loki, I had asked him who would pay the price because I didn't kill Agent Barton back in Germany. Though he didn't answer then, I have one now: too many.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket." I lift my eyes just as Fury tosses something towards Steve. I watch Rogers pick up a trading card and turn in over in his hands. "I guess he never did get you to sign them."

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the cube, Banner, Thor... I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." Fury sighs. "Yes, we were going to build and arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though, because I was playing something even riskier.

"There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to and fight the battles that we never could."

I clenched and unclenched my hand, trying my best to get rid of the numbness. The pain in my head is just a dull pounding; I noticed that as I watched Loki escape in a jet. Right now I wish for it to come full force and replace the cold numbness.

Fury is on my left, standing with his hands resting on the chair. He looks at me as he talks, holding my gaze longer than anyone else's. I get the feeling that he's trying to silently tell me something, but I don't know what. I can't look at him anymore.

"Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes."

Tony pushes himself to his feet and leaves. I watch him go out of the corner of my vision, wanting to follow his lead but not trusting my legs to carry me.

"Well, it's an old-fashioned notion."

Steve exits soon after. I sit plastered to the chair tracing my finger around the edge of a trading card. What I had previously thought about SHIELD has, albeit slightly, changed. I thought that they just wanted me close to make sure that I didn't do anything, and that still may hold truth. But they know my history and figured that I could do more good than harm if I was thrown into saving the world with six other people.

But Coulson is dead because of me. How can they want someone like me, a woman who leaves bodies in her wake, on their 'team', fighting evil and protecting those who can't protect themselves?

* * *

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man."

"He was an idiot."

"Why? For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone."

"He was doing his job and he wasn't alone. Kate was with him."

"Yeah, a lot of good that kid did. How can we work with someone like her if we can't trust her to watch our asses?"

"Someone like her?"

"Yeah, someone like her. We don't know anything about her. Is she a spy? An assassin? I couldn't find anything on the kid; there's something different about her. Besides, Coulson should've waited; he was out of his league."

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony."

"Right, I've heard that before."

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"

"We are _not_ soldiers! I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done. Now, Loki needs a power source, if we put together a list-"

"He made it personal."

"That's not the point."

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart."

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart."

"That's just previews. This, this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a building with his name plastered-.

"Sonofabitch."

* * *

**Chapter 12:** "Fury, SHIELD, they made a mistake bringing me in to find the Cube. And I made a mistake agreeing to help; Coulson paid the price. I'm not the type of person you want saving the day. My past, who I am..." I sigh, not wanting to go on. "Don't make the same mistake they did."

* * *

**The beginning of the ****Battle of New York begins in the next chapter. *cheers***

**I have a little bit of editing to do for chapters 12 and 13, then I'll be done with the _Avengers_ portion of _Clandestine._ :)**


	12. Avengers Part 7

**Big thanks to those who reviewed C11 and to the new followers. Welcome to my _Clandestine_ world!**

**Please ****enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Avengers Part 7

May 2nd, 2011

_"Yeah, a lot of good that kid did. How can we work with someone like her if we can't trust her to watch our asses?"_

I walk away from where Steve and Tony were talking-away from where Coulson died. I don't know how I ended up there but I did and I caught most of their conversation; I saw no need to listen to it all. Now, I'm set on leaving so I continue on through the partly destroyed halls of the Hellicarrier with Stark's words repeating in my ears. He's right and that doesn't bother me. I'm a killer who doesn't save people and only works alone. That's how I was trained and how I've survived since I left Russia. That's the reason why I'm still standing; because I don't have to watch out for anyone but myself.

I now see that, on this ship, I have nothing left to give to SHIELD. They have nothing I want that will make me stay. I can get answers another way. Agent Coulson is dead and nothing is going to change that. But I can make sure that no one else will die because of me.

"Kate!" I tell myself not to stop. The heavy footsteps of Captain Rogers come closer. "Kate, hold on! Kate!"

I halt abruptly. I face him, causing him to pull up short, not sure what I'm going to say. I narrow my eyes. "Let me save you a breath, Captain. Stark is right; you all don't trust me and you have no reason too. I can't watch your backs because I'm use to working alone. Agent Coulson's death is on me as much as it is Loki. So, I'm leaving and going back to looking out for myself." I turn to go, not giving him a chance to respond. I would've made it to the door if he hadn't side-stepped me; his large frame was blocking my only exit and his blue eyes locked on to mine. He held his hands up and spoke quickly.

"We know what Loki is planning." he fills me in on the god's plan and how war was ensuing. "Ignore Stark; forget what he said. We really need your help."

"Believe me, your better off without it." I move to go around him and he surprisingly steps aside. I place my hand on the door and push on it slightly when he says, "Why?" I freeze.

"I'm a killer, Steve, not a hero. I don't save people. It's not what I do." I don't realize that I'm telling him this; the words just pour out and I do nothing to stop them. "Fury, SHIELD, they made a mistake bringing me in to find the Cube. And I made a mistake agreeing to help; Coulson paid the price. I'm not the type of person you want saving the day. My past, who I am..." I sigh, not wanting to go on. "Don't make the same mistake they did."

"You don't need to be a hero. Just be yourself." he says it like he means it, which I find strange. "I know you had the chance to kill Agent Barton in Germany, but you didn't. And I know that Agent Coulson's death isn't your fault. His blood is on Loki's hands and we can't let him get away."

"We?"

"You, me, Stark, whoever. The fact of the matter is that Loki is going to start a war and we're the only one's who can stop him."

I look over his shoulder at the shrinking image of Stark running in the opposite direction. I assume that he is heading towards his armor, leaving Rogers to talk to me. How nice of him.

"Kate?" says Steve, getting my attention. "Please,"

I'm at a complete lost. My mind tells me to leave while I still have a chance but my body is ready for a chance to prove that I'm not just a killer. That I can be something, someone, more than what I was made to be. I lower my head, releasing a shaky breath. "Okay."

He nods firmly. "C'mon,"

I follow him wordlessly down a hall. I notice two things at once; that we're in the MedBay and that mead no longer hurts. I'm going to chalk up the latter as a win while I still can.

Captain Rogers opens a door and steps inside. I say back, making sure that I can see who he was talking too. Agent Romanoff is sitting on a cot and Agent Barton is just exiting the restroom with a towel in hand. The archer looks worn, but better than the last time I saw him.

"Time to go."

"Go where?"

"We'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?"

Barton mutters an affirmative reply, "I can."

"You got a suit?" Barton nods. "Then suit up."

* * *

I follow the others to where our suits and weapons are kept. Going to my weapons cage first, I holster two handguns on my thighs, and an eight set of throwing knives in the holsters in my boots. Two daggers follow, then extra mags go into my belt right before I reach for my full gloves.

I had just finished strapping them on when something falls to the ground. Bending down, I see that it's the mask; the one I chose not to wear to Germany. Other than knowing that I'm heading straight into a war against an alien race led by a god, I didn't know what I was getting into. This wasn't like any mission I had carried out in my past. Was I even prepared for it?

I've joined the others, all dressed and ready, before I can answer my own question. We head towards the jets, I walk on Romanoff's left.

"Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here." says a tech guy as he board the aircraft. I lift my brow just as Rogers says, "Son, just don't."

The man leaves, probably fearing for his life, and Romanoff and Barton take to the controls. The jet roars to life and in seconds we're air born, following Iron Man to our New York destination.

"ETA three minutes." I grab a strap hanging above me as the jet gains speed. Barton's words repeat in my mind; less than three minutes before I'm fighting in a war.

Without thinking I reach into my pocket and pull out my mask. I'm reminded off all the lives I ended, all the misery I've caused and wondered how I ended up in this mess. I think about Nina. I wonder what she'd think of me if she were still alive...if I hadn't pulled that trigger. I sigh.

"Phoenix." the words leave my mouth without consulting my brain.

"What?" I look up from my mask, Rogers is looking over at me. Barton and Romanoff aren't but I can tell that they are listening.

I think back to when we were heading to Germany; Rogers told me that his codename was Captain America and, from the files I read, Barton's was Hawkeye and Romanoff's was Black Widow. I don't think I really needed one, but I like the sound of it.

"Unofficially, that was my codename. That's what I want to be called in the field. Phoenix." I turn the mask around and close my eyes. I lift my hands and place the fabric around my face, adjusting it until the fit was perfect. When I opened my eyes, I could see Stark Tower... and a beam of blue light shooting up towards the sky.

"Stark, we're on you're three heading northeast." calls Black Widow through the comms. Through my own I hear Tony reply, _"What? Did you stop for drive-throu? Swing up park, I'm going to lay 'em out for ya."_

The jet takes a sharp turn, following the directions. I hang on to the strap, and watch as the two assassins fire the jets weapons. Iron Man leaves to take on the next wave still pouring though the portal in the sky.

"Nat?"

"I see them."

Thor and Loki are fight on top of Stark Tower. Hawkeye and Black Widow line up a shot at the Loki, but the latter is quick and fires a blast that takes out our engine.

My grip tightens as the jets sails out of the sky. Barton and Romanoff do all they can to lessen the damage we take in the hard landing. We slide to a stop and the bay door opens. I'm the first one out, followed by Rogers and the assassins.

The chaos around is great. Dust clouds the air, vehicles are overturned, buildings are on fire, people run for anyplace they might be safe.

"We gotta get back up there." Rogers says. We run through the streets, dodging anything and everything, when a loud roar echoes throughout the streets. I watch in horror as a large reptile like creature flies..swims?..through the portal and crashes into buildings.

"I don't think I brought enough knives for this," I mutter, mostly to myself.

The creature swims over our heads and lines are shot out of its sides. I watch as smaller aliens land on the buildings around up, clinging to the walls like spiders. Screeching and yells and screams are the only things I hear.

"Stark, you seeing this?" Captain America questions.

_"Seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"_

"Banner?"

_"Just keep me posted."_

I take cover behind an overturned van, the others follow suit. I check and ready one handgun and wait for a plan to be made.

"We have civilians are trapped down there," Hawkeye points just north, then northeast of our position. "and there." I peer around the van to get a better look at the situation.

"They're fish in a barrel down there." Rogers turns to the three of us. I empty three rounds into on coming hostiles, covering Barton as he takes up another position.

"We got this. Its good. Go." Romanoff urges Rogers.

"Do you think you can hold them off?"

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure."

"Kate," I turn towards Captain America when he calls me. "cover me twenty yards then get those people out of there."

At his nod, I fire at the hostiles, distracting them as Rogers made for the bridge. I wait until he disappears over the edge before I make a break northeast. Using the debris as my cover, I go unnoticed and quickly take in the situation.

I count five aliens proceeding on to a restaurant, weapons raised and aimed at the few people still trapped inside. Without thinking I jump from my spot, a throwing knife in hand, and take down the one closest to the door with a deep slice on its neck.

It doesn't put up a fight as I caught them by surprise, but the other four recovered fast and now had their large guns aimed at me. I overturn a stand, letting the wood and fruit take the brunt of the blow, and rush into the building.

There are at least ten people scattered about the room; I only have second to get them out of the line of fire before this place turns into rubble.

"Where's the back exit?" I asked, catching the attention of an employee binding behind the counter. I'm sure my attire caused him to do a double take, but I didn't linger on it. "Where is it?"

"T-through the kitchen. That way," he stammers while pointing behind me. I catch his gaze and look behind me; the aliens are closer now, approaching the front.

"Everybody out the back! Go!" I had no sooner yelled before the glass windows shattered behind me. Employees ushered people through the kitchen. An older couple was lagging behind the others, their paces slow but determined. "Keep moving! Go!"

I block the way to the civilians with my body, not letting the aliens get a clean shot off. I dodge a blast meant for me and kick out, catching the leg of one of them. Another fires but I pull his downed partner in front of me; he crumbles to the ground. I lower myself to the ground and take out my gun; the bullets hit their armor and do no damage. A quick glance over my shoulder and I see that the couple is now out of sight. I follow them to the kitchen, a plan forming in my head.

"Hey, ugly! Over here!" I hear them snarl at me at my calls. _Get them into the kitchen!_

Backing up slowly, I lead them to the kitchen. They follow eagerly and I know I only have one shot at this. I hear the thick back door click shut and I know that the people made it out safely.

I reach the stove and pull the gas tube out of the wall. The smell is strong and I gag. Almost ready but I can't leave yet. I'm crouching behind a cabinet so they can't see me; I can hear them overturning things as they search.

_Wait, wait..._

Finally I see that their close enough. I grab two more knives and stab the two closet to me in the leg; they howl in pain and fire aimlessly as they try to find me. I crawl under a chair, jump over the counter, back the way I came, while firing my bullets at the exposed gas. When my gun clicks empty I turn around and hold my hands up right as a fireball roars towards me. I focus my energy on it, trying to keep it as small and contained as I can. My boots are digging into the ground in search of traction; I'm sliding backwards against the strength and power of the flames.

Suddenly, I'm thrown backwards through the broken windows and into the streets with a pained halt. I cough to rid my lungs of dirt and smoke, a wince leaves my mouth in protest of the sharp movements.

I'm on my feet and take in the scene. The building it still standing, but black smoke is pouring from the front. I feel something running down my nose; when I look at my glove, it comes away red.

I head back for the bridge and when I arrive Barton and Romanoff are busy taking care of a small swarm of aliens. I dispatch three more with my knife before Rogers and Thor show up.

"What's the story upstairs?"

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable."

_"Thor's right. We've got to deal with these guys."_ Tony's voice comes through the comms.

I wipe my nose again. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

"As a team." I might now work well with others, but Captain is right. That's the only way we'll get this done.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor growls.

"Yeah? Well, get in line." states Hawkeye.

"Save it. Loki's going to keep this fight on us and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We've got Stark up top. He's going to need us too-" I look around as Rogers talks when the puttering of an engine catches my attention and tilt my head at the sight of Bruce.

"So, this all seems horrible." he says.

"I've seen worse."

"Sorry."

"No, we could use a little worse."

I take a few steps closer. "Nice of you to join us."

"Kate, I-" he lowers his voice at the same time I bring my brows together. "Back on the Hellicarrier, I have a few minutes look over your notes. I don't understand it yet but you can't use your powers."

"Stark, we got him." I hear Rogers say behind me.

"What are you talking about?" he wasn't making sense; I know I'm already hesitant to use my powers, but after what happened a few minutes ago, I think that I'm better off using them in this fight. My bullets can only do so much and I don't have many knives left.

"Just, don't use them. Okay? I don't understand them yet but I have a feeling that-"

_"Banner?"_

"Just like you said."

_"Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."_

At Stark's words I look up. Iron Man comes flying around a building, with a hostile on his tail. Oh, boy.

"Dr. Banner? Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Cap." Banner turns around and smirks. "I'm always angry."

The enormous creature is on Iron Man's heels. I take a few steps back at the same time Bruce walks forward. I ready myself for the impact.

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

I look up as Iron Man flies towards the portal with the nuke over his head. He angles his body and begins to climb the side of the Stark Tower when the unthinkable happens.

He starts to slow down.

* * *

**There is one more chapter of the Avengers arc, then I'm going to move on to Iron Man 3. I can't wait to explore more of Tony's relationship with my OC. More of her backstory will be explored and we'll get her real name too, towards the end of IM3 but before The Winter Soldier. :)**

**Let me know what you think in a review?**


	13. Avengers Part 8

**Hello, all. There is an extremely long AN at the end of this chapter and I hope you take time to read it.**

**But until then, enjoy the final chapter of the Avengers arc in Clandestine.**

Chapter 13 - Avengers Part 8

May 2nd, 2011

Watching Banner transform isn't like I'd imagine. It was quick; one second the doctor stood there about to take on a giant alien, and the next the Hulk slammed his green fist on to the nose of the enemy. The hostile rears up against the impact, it's back heading straight towards us. For a second I think about using my powers to prevent it from reaching the group but before I could make a move, Stark tells us to hold on as he fires an explosive into the creature's back.

I feel someone shield my body with theirs as an explosion sounds. I hear the Hulk roar, the aliens screech while fire and armor rain down around us.

"Um, guys." I step out from Thor's shadow and stare at the portal in the sky. Our problem just keeps getting worse.

_"Call is, Captain."_

"All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash.

"Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up."

Rogers turns to Romanoff and I, saying, "You two will stay here on the ground with me. We keep the fighting here. And Hulk?" I look up at Hulk, "smash." and he actually smiles before taking off.

I change out my empty mag for a new one, and remove my other gun, cocking it. A drove of hostiles approach fast and I fire at their neck and eyes; the only places where my bullets will do harm.

Before I know it, I'm caught from the side and slammed into the ground. The creature on top of me screeches as it fights to keep me pinned as best it can. I manage to free my left arm and shove my gun up under the aliens head and fire, making quick work of it. I see quickly that there are more coming right at me but in that second of weakness I noticed them too late. I roll to get out of the way of a blast but it catches my right thigh. A scream escapes my mouth as I scramble to my feet, dodging another blow after blow while fighting to get as close as I can to the one firing at me. Once there, I empty the last of my clip into one skull and into the neck of two more.

I don't know how long this went on for. It doesn't seem like I'm making a dent in their lines.

"Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." Romanoff says as I join her and Rogers. I quickly change my empty clips for my last two.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it."

"Well, maybe it's not about guns."

I know where the SHIELD agent is going with this. She's right. "Figuring out how to close the portal is going to be easier than getting up there; you're gonna need a ride." I state.

"I got a ride. I could use a boost, though."

I see Rogers nod and ready his shield. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

More aliens are advancing; I use the last of my bullets in giving Rogers and Romanoff cover fire, making sure that the latter has a clean line to get a ride. At the last second I watch her latch on and disappear around a building and right after my guns click empty.

I look over to Captain Rogers from behind a burnt out taxi and shake my head as I toss my now empty guns uselessly to the side. I draw my two daggers-my last physical weapons-and take a deep breath before going back in.

I swipe and slash and stab whatever comes towards me. I kick two aliens over the bridge and behead another. Something drips into my eyes but I don't know if its sweat or blood...or both. My hair whips my face and I turn in circles destroying one hostile while fighting another.

I feel something hot slice into my forearm and I do my best to ignore the pain. My dagger is knocked from my left hand and I'm kicked into a stone railing. Wincing, I spare a glance; blood seeps through the gash on my arm. Around me bodies advance faster than that of their backup.

Through my comm I hear Hawkeye say that there are civilians trapped somewhere. Captain Rogers calls my name and through the haze of weapons firing and dust clouds I give him a firm nod-a sign that I can hold things here on the bridge.

I lose myself in the fight; all the years of training, of missions, all infused in my limbs, coming out in a roar of fury. Years of practicing to be the best killer, to end the lives of those whose meant what? And here I am, fighting to save the very lives I was trained to destroy.

_Is this how I meet my end? Will I never know the truth?_

Without warning, I'm thrown backwards. I fly through the air, weightless and uncontrolled until I land on the debris covered ground. I wince as I feel rocks and glass dig into my skin as I tumble and roll. I crack my eyes open when I stop rolling and make my way on to my hands and knees; I see drops of blood drip from my head. The taste of copper fills my mouth.

I pull myself to my feet and take in my new surroundings. I'm in the middle of the street, my last dagger gone. Bruised, bloodied but not broken with no end in sight.

Civilians run from buildings, clothes torn and ash covered, hair disheveled and fear plastered on their faces. I catch the scratched face of a little girl holding on to a fireman for dear life. Our eyes meet. I wait for her to tuck her face away from mine but she doesn't. She gives me a toothy smile right before she disappears down into the subway.

I haven't even gathered my senses before the flash of a blast comes from in front of me. I duck and it flies over my head. I kick out at the hostile who shot at me, catching it in the middle before reaching up and snapping it's neck with my hands. Behind me I hear Thor and Rogers doing much of the same; I don't know when they arrived or how long they've been behind me but its kind of nice to know that someone is watching my back.

Even though the feeling is still foreign to me.

I make short work of four more when I hear Captain Rogers go down hard, the clang of his shield echoing right after. I turn around just as he clutches his side, his face going tight with pain. Thor is busy taking out hostiles with his hammer and Rogers is slowly working his way to his hands and knees, unaware of the threat approaching him.

Without thinking, I raise my left hand, the only thought I have is giving Captain Rogers more time to get to his feet. I don't know what I _expected_ to happen but an energy left my body and cleanly knocked the hostile advancing on the captain back into a building. It happened in the blink of an eye, I was sure that no one saw me, but for a second I see Thor tilt his head in my direction. I don't meet his eyes and jog over to see how Rogers was doing.

Thor offers his hand to the soldier and asks, "Are you ready for another bout?"

Rogers sighs as he hold his side, "What, you two getting sleepy?"

"I can do this all day." I don't want to, but I can. Or at least I keep telling myself.

_"I can close it. Does anybody copy? I can shut down the portal."_ comes Agent Romanoff's strained voice.

"Do it!"

_"No, wait."_

"Stark, are you mad, these things are still coming!" I yell.

_"I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute."_ There is a pause. _"And I know just where to put it."_

I look up as Iron Man flies towards the portal with the nuke over his head. He angles his body and begins to climb the side of the Stark Tower and beaming blue light when the unthinkable happens.

He starts to slow down.

The Iron Man suit jerks and sputters and flickers. It's fighting to ascend, to climb away from the city, but it's fruitless. He won't make it.

"He's not going to make it," I state and it was obvious. Iron Man wasn't going to make it before the nuke detonated. Not without help.

With Thor and Captain Rogers watching the events unfold, I back up in searching for higher ground. I end up climbing on top of a city bus, moving faster against the ticking clock in my head. What I plan on doing is just hunch, an idea out of the blue that I can only hope will work.

I've never been a hero and I don't see myself as one. But these people don't deserve to die. Not like this. And they won't. Not if I can help it.

I raise my hands and focus my energy on Iron Man. I feel shimmers escape freely though my gloved hands as I use it to give the billionaire that extra shove. I grit my teeth as he gets closer to the portals opening, my body straining against the use of the one thing it's tried to rid itself of. Time seems to slow down for me, for everything around me, that I wasn't even sure if what I saw was real.

My arms shake as I realize that it is real; Iron Man made it though the portal. He did it.

I was so caught up in the sight that I didn't see an alien clamber up behind me. As I turned around to climb down, I see the hilt of its weapon aimed at my chest. It fires before it falls lifelessly but it didn't come up short of its intended target; me.

I jerk back and wait for the pain to engulf my chest, for the final blow. The only thing that happened was a flash of light hitting...something before it vanished. The pain never came.

I'm breathing heavily as I look around, where all of the hostiles lie prone on the city streets, dead. I jump off of the bus and join Thor and Rogers, who were both still staring up at the open portal where the explosion was clearly seen.

"Close it." Rogers gives the order even though Stark hadn't come though yet. I lower my head, close my eyes-

"He's not slowing down!" booms Thor, catching my attention once again. I look up in time to see the Hulk catching a falling Iron Man and land meters away.

"Is he breathing?" I find myself asking. The light on his chest is out and the grim looks on the faces of the men around me tell me that that wasn't a good sign.

All of the sudden the Hulk roars loudly and Tony jerks awake. "What the hell? What just happened?" he asks with much confusion. "Please tell me nobody kissed me. Well," he adds when he sees me.

"We won." Captain Rogers says with a sign.

For the first time in what seems like forever, I actually smile. "We won."

"All right, yay. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's take a day." I couldn't agree more. "Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I want to try it."

"We're not finished yet." I follow Thor's gaze towards the tower, were I assume Loki is.

"And then shawarma after?"

I offer my hand to Stark, which he take gratefully. "That was a close call, Stark. Wasn't sure if you were gonna make it."

"To which one?" he asks with a half smile.

"Both." I match his grin. "Glad you made it."

"To which one?" he repeats causing me to laugh to myself. I'll let him think about that one.

We ended up meeting Romanoff and Barton in the penthouse of what was left of Stark Tower. When we arrived, Loki was trying to pull himself up a short flight of steps. The god looked worse for wear and behind me I can hear the Hulk chuckle.

Must be his handy work.

"If it's all the same to you," says Loki as he faces the seven of us. "I'll have that drink now."

* * *

The next day was the send off for the two gods. SHIELD had selected the edge of a park in New York in an attempt to get away from the city. I parked my bike behind a SHIELD car and run my fingers though my hair. I adjust my sunglasses and scan the area; I was the last one to arrive. Only because I wasn't going to come. I didn't see a reason; still don't. But Fury was pressing very hard and said that as soon as the gods were gone I could get started on finding answers.

The only downside was I had to be there to see Thor and Loki off.

I watch as Stark and Banner have the Tesseract over to Thor. I watch Barton and Romanoff as they eyed Loki. I watched Rogers as he eyed the Tesseract and could only imagine the pain that that cube had caused him.

The city, maybe the world, is calling them the Avengers. Earth's Mightiest Heroes, or something like that.

All I know is I don't belong in a group like this.

I stand far from the group to be distant from them, but close enough to see the look Thor gives me before he activates the Tesseract. I wonder what he means but decide not to waste time thinking about it.

My end of the deal is done. The world is safe and I can continue my search for whatever it is I've lost. I'll take what SHIELD has to offer and not look back. As far as I'm concerned, this is the last time I'll see any of them.

And that is fine by me.

"So, what do you have planned now, Kate?" I turn to meet Romanoff who is standing next to Barton. "Any new adventures?"

"I'm pretty sure both of you already know."

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd be nice and ask first." she offers her hand. "Don't get into trouble, okay?"

"Can't make any promises." I shake her hand twice and she turns to leave. I wasn't expecting Barton to say let along say anything so when he did, I was surprised.

"Hey, um," he starts. Though the shades he wears are as dark as they come, I can tell that he's looking everywhere but at me. Finally he says, "thanks... for not killing me when you had the chance."

I wasn't expecting that. I look around at the others; Rogers is saying goodbye to Stark and Romanoff is giving Banner a bag. It's just the two of us. "I guess you can say we're even now. You know, back in London."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Take care of yourself, Agent Barton." I hold out my hand and search for his eyes from behind my own shades. He firmly shakes it.

"You too, kid."

Agent Baron gets into a SHIELD car with Romanoff and they drive off to where ever they need to go. Banner and Stark are chatting around Tony's car; the Science Bros I call them. I wonder what their waiting for.

"You okay, Captain?" Rogers is standing by his bike, a blank look on his face. A corner of his mouth goes up slightly and I quickly catch my mistake. "Steve."

"Just wondering where I'll go from here."

"Yeah, I know how you feel." I look around for the umpteenth time; the habit of needing to know what and who was around me still burned into my brain. I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched...maybe, hopefully, it's nothing. "Fury mentioned that he offered you a job with SHIELD." his eyes shoot up. "In passing, that is. He wants me to join, too. At least he asked nicely." I get on my bike and start it, revving the engine. "Are you going to accept his offer?"

"Yes... no. I don't know if I want to join anything right now." a sad look covers his face. "All of this, is still new to me."

If only he knew how much I understood what that felt like. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"What about you? What're you going to do now?"

I tilt my head to the side, the corner of my lips going up slightly. "I have some things in mind." an answer, but not very forthcoming.

He nods once. "Best of luck to you, then, Kate. Maybe our paths will cross again." he drives off without another word.

"Man, I thought he'd never leave." says Tony as he steps in front of my bike. "You know he's like 70 years older than you, right, Kitten? I don't think its gonna work out between the two of you."

"Get out of my way, Stark. Unless you want that $1,200 dollar suit scuffed."

"Whoa, kid, just slow down. Do you know who makes this?" he gestures to his suit. "Doesn't matter; I have something for you." he reaches into the breast pocket of his blazer and removes black device. I don't know what it is until he starts talking just as a logo appears on the screen.

"I know you said you didn't want to join our merry band of misfits, and while the offer still stands, the gang and I thought it best you send you off with a little something." he says the words like they are just that, words, but behind them I sense meaning. "It's just a prototype, Pepper doesn't even know that I made this, but I needed to test it. It's completely off grid, untraceable unless you turn the locater on, can do anything you want it to five times faster than anything money could buy."

I glaze at the palm sized device-a cell phone, I realize-before shaking my head. "I can't take that. Not where I'm going."

"Barton and Romanoff thought you'd might say something like that, so they ran it through some tests and spy whatnot before giving me the green light. The StarkPhone is a-go."

StarkPhone? "I can't take a phone, Tony. I just-" I stop myself, needing to give a reason to why I couldn't take a cell phone with me. "No. Find someone else."

"Are you going to make me beg, Kitten?"

"I told you to stop calling me that-"

"There are people here, waiting for me to do something stupid so they can take a photo and put it in their blogs." he holds the phone out again.

I chuckle at his comment. "Aren't you known for doing stupid things? It wouldn't surprise them."

"Just take the phone. Really. You have nothing to worry about."

So I do. I don't waste time in looking at every detail it has to offer; that'll have to wait until later, so I put it in my back pocket where it will stay until I get my bag packed.

"Thank you, Stark."

"Yeah, no sweat." he waves he hand and the soft pitter patter of someone walking towards us reaches my ear. I turn my hear to where Banner is slowing is pace as he gets closer to Tony and I. "Doc, make it snappy, we have a long drive ahead." with once final nod, the billionaire leaves.

"Ah, yes, Tony is right. This will be quick." with a deep sigh, I wait for the doctor to continue. I know where his silence it taking us and its the last thing I want to talk about. Finally he says, "Let me see."

I look down at my boots, the wheels, my handlebars; everything I could except for Bruce.

"Kate?"

"Nothing's change, Bruce."

"I believe you." he doesn't add anything else and he doesn't press. Maybe that's why I slowly turned my head to face him. Why I took off those shades. "It's still there, just like you said, but... slower."

"Is that good?"

"I don't know." he crosses his arms over his chest. "When did you fist notice this, again?"

I slide my shades back over my eyes. "After the offer, when I stepped out for some air. I caught my reflection in some broken glass." That's not the whole truth, but he won't notice.

He nods. "Well, maybe with time, it'll go away."

"Maybe not. I think its connected to my powers." I suddenly say. "I mean, it makes sense. Maybe it was happening during the fight and I never noticed." And neither did anyone else.

"That's something to consider, I guess. But you should-" A long honk of a horn cuts Banner off before he can finish. Stark was rushing him, anxious to leave. "I still have you're notes so I'll look into it, okay?"

"Yeah, alright." another honk. "Thank you, Bruce. For doing this for me."

He smile as he offers his hand. "Take care."

"You too." I don't watch them leave. I tell myself not to get attached to any of the Avengers; I can't afford feelings or hope to see any of them again. Even if Banner does find something the chances that I'll ever _see_ him again are slim. Emotions are a weakness I can't afford. Not now, not ever.

The road ahead of me is unknown. I don't know what I'll find or where it'll take me but I know on thing: nothing will get in my way of finding out the truth.

* * *

**End Credits Scene**

Shawarma. I have no idea what it is or what it tastes like. The wrapped meat stares at me untouched in the wrecked restaurant as I sit with my knees pulled to my chest. The action makes me feel small. Like a little girl again, trapped in a world that was too big. Like a child without a childhood, forced to grow up too fast.

I'm sitting near the only standing table left in the building, in the general area of Steve and Agent Romanoff. Not close enough to the six heroes, the Avengers.

No one has said a word. The adrenaline has finally wore off after what the world is dubbing The Battle of New York. I don't have the energy to lift the meal to my mouth so I stare at it as it grows colder with each passing minute.

"Well, I don't think we should put this off any longer." says Tony. "Kate, I've talked to the team and, we all agree to some extent, that we couldn't have won this battle without you."

I lift my head slightly and eye the billionaire. He's sitting forward with his arms resting on the table and a serious look covers his face. There are murmurs of agreement coming from the other five people as he continues, "and, I'm speaking for everyone at this table when I say that we would love for you to join the Avengers. Officially."

"I-I, um," I take in a sharp breath. Without warning a pain swarms behind my eyes. My legs lower to the ground and I grip the metal chair with my gloved hands. I could feel the room tilting this way and that, even as my brain told me that that wasn't reality. "I can't." I manage to say before I scramble out of my seat and run for the front door.

_Please don't follow me, please don't follow me. Please-_ I chant to myself. I can't deal with anyone right now. I reach out for the wall and use it as my guide until I reached the end of the block. I lead heavily against the wall and wait for the pain to subside.

"You have beautiful eyes, Eleven. Has anyone ever told you that?" I jump back as the sound of an accented voice. Of_ that_ accented voice. When my eyes landed on the green and gold garb I readied my stance, even though the last thing I wanted to do was fight a god. I really didn't think I had it in me.

"I'm guessing that's a no." Loki chuckles. "It's a shame. The red and orange really matches your moniker. _Phoenix_. Has a nice ring to it."

"What are you doing here? How'd you get out?" I ignore his question slash statement. I know my eyes aren't red or orange. Just like I know the power hungry god is in a SHIELD containment facility until we can send him and Thor back to Asgard.

"If you must know, I'm not actually here. Magic is one of my strengths. SHIELD might be able to hold me physically for the time, but I can still perform tricks. Like this one," with a jester of his hand, a mirror appears in front of me. For the first time since the battle ended I see myself. My suit is stained with blood, and dirt and who knows what else. The gash on my arm looks better than it did earlier and my hair is frizzled.

Then I see my eyes.

My normally grey irises are a glowing reddish orange; like a raging fire in the middle of a starless night. I don't blink and I almost forget to breathe. Then the color fades to the grey for a second before going back to the red and orange.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the mirror disappears and the god takes its place.

"Is this one of your tricks, too? Are you trying to get in my head?" I take a step towards him. I don't know if he has as much power since he's not actually here. I find that I don't care; I'm not scared of him.

"I'm already in your head, Eleven."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? It's the only name you've ever really known. Kate Lynn doesn't exist. You made it up; it's just a trick."

"What the _hell_ do you want from me?" the leather of my gloves squeaks as my hands form a tight fist. The familiar feeling of that power I'd tried to keep inside is slowly growing, dying to escape my hold.

"You can't give me anything I want, mortal. But I want to give you something. All you have to do is accept it."

"I don't want anything from you."

Loki laughs. "Oh, I think you'll want this. A gift, from one misunderstood person to another."

"We are not alike." I growl through clenched teeth.

"You can't see it yet before you have tunnel vision. You only have your sights set on what you really want. The truth. And not on what you need." he does something with his hand and a chill run down my spine. "The ending is the beginning, Eleven. When you find where it began, you'll find the right ending."

In a flash he's gone.

And I'm left with more questions than answers.

"Kate!" Banner's voice reaches my ears. "Kate, are you-"

"Bruce," I say slowly. I catch my still glowing eyes in a shard of glass as I face him and when I lift my head I see his face pale in the dim light. "I need your help."

(TBC)

* * *

**Well. There it is. The end of the Avengers arc of _Clandestine_. I'm glad I finally finished it; it took a lot longer than I wanted because of this reason right here:**

**I'm now have a day job in which I work 8 hours a day, 5-6 days a week and that leaves me no time to write. Now, by all accounts _Clandestine_ will not end here, but it is going on HIATUS until I get the next chapter written (and even then, any updates will be few and far between). When that will happen and when it will be posted is unknown. Like I said, I work a full time job and I just don't have the time like I did in the past.**

**The future of my OC, while I have a general idea of what and how I want things to happen, has still yet to be written.**

**I truly hope you all don't give up on me or this story because I have so much planned and I want to share it with you.**

**So, please, please, please leave me a review of what you thought of this chapter.**


End file.
